Enter RWBY
by revanchists unite
Summary: Meet Xero a (relatively) normal guy, at least he was till he got shot in the head and ended up in Remnant. Now he must face the trials and tribulations of Beacon academy or die trying... and death is looking more likely by the second.
1. Enter Remnant

Speech: " "

Thoughts ' '

Monologues will be unmarked.

Have you ever felt fear? And I don't mean any fear I mean fear so potent it chokes you up, it freezes you,paralyses you, no? Huh well that's what staring down the barrel of a gun feels like. A Colt M1911 to be exact, its not an exciting feeling believe it or not. I expect your wondering what I'm talking about aren't you? Well that's fair, right now I'm telling you how I died, as in literally died, as in was murdered! Yeah it kinda sucks.

Right well lets start from the beginning my name is Xero yes that's right fucking Xero! No I'm not kidding my parents weren't really thinking ahead with that one. Bit I digress anyway I am Xero and I am 16 years old, have black hair, blue eyes and a fairly strong build. Now you have a pretty good mental image right? No? Well damn okay then my battle clothes (yes battle clothes this will all make sense soon I promise) consist of a brown duster over leather armour and a badass cowboy style hat that never seems to fall off. My casual clothes consist of the school uniform that all attendants of beacon academy must wear.

Okay so that's over with, great so anyway... here I was walking down the street ready to go home boot up my PC and play some games watch some you tube videos and maybe just maybe get my homework done, when all of a sudden some tosser runs out of an alley way and I shit you not yanks out a pistol and waves it around in my face for about 10 seconds while I stand there scared outta my wits and rather confused. When the wanker finally calms down he shoots me... No really point blank BAM straight to the head bullet in the brain shoots me. So then what happens is I start to float upwards, now I like to think of myself as an atheist but if some solid proof were to be given to me about some higher power I might just listen. Anyway away I float up up and away, looking down on my quite disfigured body when suddenly a bright light appears and no I'm not joking I'm suddenly falling into a massive fucking city. So thats that you have a simple idea of how this is gonna start so let me tell you just what happened after that.

"sweet Jesus my head, ugh what happened?" I asked out loud to no one in particular as I got up off the ground. Now this is where some even more crazy shit happened, if you have ever read the 40K Space Wolves books then there's a machine in them that pretty much implants the user with years and years of knowledge and experience, and thats kinda like what happened to me. I fell face down back onto the ground as images were burned into my mind years of combat experience given to me in seconds, and a banging headache aswell.

I got up again my head feeling as if someone had decided to play the drums of Dragonforce's through the fire and the flames on my brain. I realised I now know where I am. "Remnant i'm in fucking Remnant, I swear God if you exist you have a pretty fucking warped sense of humour" I looked down at myself, I was wearing new clothes, "huh pretty snazzy" Don't worry I already told you what I looked like and if you need help imagine the riot armour of Fallout New Vegas it's remarkably similar. 'Right then what to do... what to do,' I reached into my pockets and realised I had a weird tablet/phone device thing. 'Oh right a scroll of course' I also had a sword no really a sword, and it was awesome. If you your a War hammer lover like me you'll be aware of what a chain-sword is well I have a proper sword with chainsaw teeth. After some fiddling around with the sword I had discovered (thanks to the weird implanted knowledge) exactly how to operare it and how to use my new aura to boost my agility and speed to unprecedented levels, well unprecedented if I were at home that is.

And not a moment to soon it seems as from the building in front of me a shop called from dust till dawn, a guy in a red and black suit comes flying through the window, followed by a rather attractive young girl with a massive fuck off scythe! 'wait scythe dressed all in red and shit, from dust till dawn... holy shit its Ruby Rose and I'm standing in the middle of the opening episode.'

As I watch she starts to do some crazy flourishes with her scythe (crescent rose) before I realise I have a chain sword and some crazy new abilities. And I should probably be helping her. Quickly I run up besides her."hey need a hand?" she turns to me and I realise just how weird... yet strangely alluring her silver eyes really are. "yeah that'd be nice." she replies. I nod to her before mentally prepping myself for the coming fight.

"right then you bell ends cometh at thee" The group of red shirts (as they will now be refered to as they are clearly expendable) look to each other before, their leader a smug ginger wanker in a white suit goes. "well what are you waiting for." They charge towards us Ruby uses her scythe as a pole to jump up and kick the first one in the face. 'damn that's pretty cool' I think to myself before realizing I am in a life and death situation here and I don't really fancy dying again. I rush forwards at the next red shirt to attack rolling under his sword slash and hitting the activation rune on my sword its blade roars as I press it into the mans chest and there's a sickening sound of cutting flesh accompanied by a huge spray of blood, before the crunch of bone being disintegrated. Feeling slightly ill I force myself to continue pressing the blade into him until I pierce his heart and he finally stops screaming. I turn and realize Ruby has dispatched the other two men, admittedly in much less brutal ways.

The ginger twat Roman Torchwick steps forward puffing on his cigar, and addresses his now unconscious and in my case dead henchmen. "you were worth every cent. Truly you were." he turns to us. "Well red, and well you, as much as I would love to stick around." He points his cane at us revealing its gin form."I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He fires at Ruby! A huge flare comes out off the barrel and heads straight for her.

"SHIT, LOOK OUT!" I yell diving forward and knocking her out off the way, Taking the hit myself and being flung backwards into a wall.

In the moments before I lose consciousness I realize she could have dodged herself and i'm gonna die again for nothing. "Well fuck."

I awake suddenly. still alive it seems to see Ruby's face very close to mine.

"Hey can you not be so close." She hops back.

"Uh hi your awake that's good I wanted to thank you for helping me and my names Ruby and-"

"Slow the fuck down please, thanks anyway one, your welcome for the help, and two, my names Xero nice to meet you Ruby." I look around the room I'm in it looks to be a hospital of some type judging by the bed I am currently in, and the... bars on the windows? Okay then so maybe not a hospital.

The door opens interrupting my musings. A woman walks in looking all stern and ominous, 'So that's what Glynda Goodwitch looks like eh.'

"I hope you realise your actions tonight will not be taken lightly you two," she says 'I hate her already'

"You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" yells Ruby and inwardly I grimace never the best thing to say when in trouble,

"If it were up to me you would be sent home with a pat on the back" Ruby's eyes light up. "And a slap on the wrist!" Ruby looks upset again.

'Damn I feel like a wanker not saying anything.'

"Hey to be fair she was attacked first and I was only doing my civil duty as a member of the public."

Goodwitch turns her gaze onto me now. 'kinda regretting speaking up.

"Right well there is someone here who would like to meet you." And in walks Ozpin the man of the bloody hour and the whole joining Beacon conversation takes place. I kinda tune out for a moment until Ozpin turns to me.

"And what about you? How would you like to attend Beacon?"

"me?"

"yes"

"ah well I suppose..."

Beside me Ruby is shaking her head up and down so fast it looks like its gonna fall off.

"Fuck it sure why not." I say finally.

And with those five words I sold my soul to the devil. Oh wait I mean that's how I joined Beacon academy.

AN

So that my minions was the first chapter of Enter RWBY and as my second attempt ever at writing i don't feel its that bad. but please do comment with any constructive criticism or opinions you may have. oh and updates may be few and far between so don't be surprised if it takes me a while to post another chapter as my GCSE's and you tube channel take precedence over writing. This has been your lord and master signing of.


	2. Enter Bacon I mean Beacon

AN:

I have decided to make some changes to my formatting from now on.

"speech"

-thoughts-

This is to make it easier on me when writing by the way. Any ways on with the chapter lads.

So here I am waiting in a sort of departure lounge type place, waiting for the rest of the students to show up. -You know I could really do with naming this thing.- I pull out my chain sword and give it a once over. The blade is a dull black colour with a purple line straight down the middle, the teeth of the blade are also purple giving it a pretty damn sexy purple glowing effect when its activated. I also gave my armour a look over I was wearing a black duster with purple streaks down the sides over a grey armoured chest plate and jeans with leather knee caps sown on. -Seriously what's with all the purple, I mean its a sweet colour sure but really man.- oh and I was wearing my black hat because it looks cool okay.

Hearing a commotion I looked up, Ruby had arrived it seems and looked to be getting crushed to death by an older blond girl, Yang I realise quickly.

" I am sooooo proud of you!" Yang exclaims "billy says it was nothing." Ruby says modestly, "what do you mean its incredible everyone at beacon is going to tink your the bees knees!" I cant help but chuckle a little hearing that back on earth no one would our my age would be caught dead saying such a thing.

Ruby and Yang continue their conversation for a while before Ruby notices me almost killing myself by accidentally turning my chain sword into a rifle. -Holy shit its a gun as well, this is so awesome. Now all I need is power armour.- "Hey Xero there you are. Yang this is Xero he helped me stop that robbery last night."

I laugh nervously "yeah and got blown up for my troubles."

"Wait your the one my sister wouldn't shut up about all last night, something about a sword with teeth or something."

"oh right you mean this." I say holding up my chain sword.

"Uh isn't that a gun"

"yeah it has multiple forms a gun and a chain sword." I say thumbing the rune that turned it back into its sword form.

"That s pretty cool, does it have a name."

I sigh "you know I was just trying to think of one but it seems I inherited my naming abilities from my parents."

"what do you mean?" asks Ruby

"My name is fucking Xero, as in the number zero but with an X instead of a Z what do you think I mean."

"Oh" was her rather amusing reply

Breaking the abrupt silence that was left in the wake of our exchange was a holographic screen popping up.-Sweet dicks in my arse that is so awesome.-

The hologram was showing a news report about the robbery at from dust till dawn the night before, "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torch-wick who continues to evade the authorities, if you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police department. Back to you Cyril."

the screen cuts to a grey haired female news anchor who sounds like she has a bloody awful cold.

"In other news this Saturday the Faunus civil rights protest turned dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organisation has now disrupted-"*bzzzz* Another hologram appears this time a life sized Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that" Yang asks.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." -My god that timing was perfect.-

"You are among the privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses it is your duty to uphold it."

"So no pressure then." I quip

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.

Ruby makes a weird gasping wowing noise before raising her hands and moving quickly over to the window of the airship.

Following her is see why she had such a reaction the view was put simply fucking awesome, no city on earth has any where near the architectural beauty of Remnant it seemed.

"wow look you can see Signal from up here." Ruby exclaims. I follow her view to see a building that looked like a cross between a monastery and a dojo. -Now that is an interesting building.-

"I guess home isn't too far away after all." she mutters quietly

"Don't be like that Beacon is your home now."

"Beacon's our home now." me and Yang say at almost exactly the same time, I chuckle. Behind us a blond boy in a black hoodie covered in white armour pieces groans and rushes to the nearest bin vomit trailing behind him. -That will be Jaune then.-

"lovely." I say.

"well then I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang says with a grin.

"No shit." I say looking at her feet pointedly.

"Well it was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby sighs still not noticing what soon be a cause of great amusement to me. "I wonder who we're gonna meet. EUGH YANG GROSS YOU HAVE PUKE ON YOUR SHOE!"

"Gross Gross Gross Gross Gross Gross Gross Gross"

"stay away from me stay away from me." I watch their antics while creasing up on the floor laughing harder than I can remember ever laughing in recent memory. I quickly whip out my scroll and access the camera function. "hey guys." they turn to me slightly while still trying to avoid the puddles of puke and I snap some pictures of their disgusted expressions.

"That was amazing. By the way the bathroom is over there Yang." I say while pointing to the shitter in question. She sprints of without a word leaving me to attempt to and subsequently fail to hold in my laughter again.

After about ten more minutes of awkward silences and failed attempts at starting a conversation, the airship starts to descend. Finally it docks at the entrance to Hog-warts school of witchcraft and wizardry, sorry I mean Bacon, no dammit Beacon. I watch with amusement as Jaune runs out the moment the door opens and hurls into a bin just outside the door. "do people really throw up enough that it warrants a bin right there" I ask. Both Yang and Ruby shrug, As we and the masses of students who I couldnt be bothered to socialise with walk out of the ship we all stop at the same time looking up and gasping. "Wow" -synchronised wows for the win".

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this." Yang says in her usual cheery manner. And then thats when Ruby went a bit weird.

"uh uh uh uh ooh ooh ooh uh wow ooh, that kids got a collapsible staff, awww and she's got a fire sword." She goes and I swear to god it sounded like the weirdest orgasm imaginable.

"Easy there little sister they're just weapons."

"Just weapons they are an extension of ourselves. They are a part of us oooh." she clasps her hands together and start bobbing up and down in excitement. "they are so cooool."

"Well why cant you swoon over your own weapon, Aren't you happy with it."

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose." she squeaks whipping out the sniper scythe in question and forcing me to duck lest I lose my head as she turns. "I just... really like seeing new ones is all, its like meeting new people only better."

"Hey" I exclaim " I resent that." I say with no real malice.

"Yeah Ruby what about Xero wasn't meeting him nice?"

"Well yeah but why would I need other friends when I have you." Yang starts stepping backwards as a faceless mass of students surrounds her

"Well actually my friends are here now bye!" and off they trot almost too fast for the eye to follow in a zigzag across the path. The gust of air they make actually spinning Ruby around until she falls over. Right onto a certain white haired bitches luggage rack.

"ARRG What are you doing" Weiss the heiress to the Schnee I couldn't care less company moans. I facepalm. -This can only end well.-

"Sorry." Ruby apologizes meekly.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

"uhhh" Ruby makes a rather confused noise and attempts to appease Weiss by picking up on the boxes that had fallen.

" Give me that." Weiss yells angrily. Yanking the box out of Ruby's grasp, popping the latch open and examining the contents. "This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee quarry's.

"uh"

"What are you brain dead, Dust, fire, water, lightning-"

"Yeah and the likely cause of our deaths if you don't stop shaking that unsecured bottle around like a spastic." I yell finally getting pissed. She rounds on me as Ruby starts to shake behind her. Weiss opens her mouth to likely yell at me and call me a ruffian or something posh like that. And then Ruby sneezes and explodes, like literally explodes... no really I mean it fire and everything we all get covered in soot. The bottle of Dust arcs high into the air and rolls on the ground coming to a stop at the feet of a girl with purple leggings and a white and black... something or other I dunno.

" UNBELIEVABLE THIS IS EXACTLY THE KIND OF THING I WAS TALKING ABOUT!"

"i am really, really sorry." Ruby mutters poking her fingers against each other in the most pitiful way you could ever imagine.

"UGH you complete dolt! What are you even doing here, aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

-Yet I have seen her in combat and she could probably kick your arse mate.-

"well I, I."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school, its not all sparing and practice you know." she says snottily " we are learning to fight monsters, so... Watch where your going!"

"Learning to fight monsters. Watch where your going. That made absolutely no sense what so ever everybody here has lost at least forty IQ points for having hearing those words." I remark rolling my eyes.

"Hey I said I was sorry princess." Ruby says angrily finally having reached braking point.

-And cue the Blake Belladonna intro scene.-

"Its heiress actually." interrupts the girl from earlier. -Right on time.- "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company. The largest producers of energy propellent in the world.

"Finally some recognition." -And here comes the burn of epic proportions-

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour force and questionable business partners."

"Damn bitch you just got owned!" I yell.

"What how dare... The nerve. Argh." she screeches and storms off. While Ruby struggles to hold in a laugh.

" I SWEAR I WILL MAKE THIS UP TO YOU!" Ruby yells after her. Before turning to thank Blake and seeing her walking away as well.

She groans and flops to the floor. I look at her for a moment. -Shouldn't Jaune be here by now... no ah fuck it why not.- I reach down to give her a hand up.

"come on we better head in."

"yeah." she says still looking rather depressed.

"Oh come on its not that bad, and if it really is that bad then you can at least take solace in the fact it can hardly get worse right." I say grinning. She grins back.

"yeah I suppose your right."

AN: So the gang have all been introduced then. And did i make it obvious that i think Weiss is a stuck up bitch.

Anyway there is now a poll on my profile about who to pair Xero with, if anyone, though i do reserve the right to make the final decision on who he gets paired with cause i'm writing the damn story.


	3. Enter Speeches

Ruby and I step through the massive open gates of the amphitheatre and step into the crowd of students, -Damn the show made it seem like there would be loads of people but its just the thirteen of us, thats, well thats actually kinda boring.-

"Hey Ruby, Xero, come over here I saved you two a spot." We hear Yang shouting from the other side of the hall. I look around.

"you know I don't really thing saving us a spot was completely necessary." I point out as we walk over. "and what happened to rest of your mates?" I ask.

"oh those guys weren't first years so they went of to their dorms." -Well that explains why Yang's friends are never again mentioned in the show.- I muse to myself. "So anyway how is your first day going so far little sister?" -oh this is gonna be good, I so should of brought some snacks.-

"You mean since you ditched me and Xero alone with no idea where to go and we exploded?" Ruby angrily asks.

"Yikes meltdown already?"

"No she means that we literally exploded, there's a crater in front of the airship dock and everything." I put in helpfully. -May as well fuck with their lines a bit.-

"Yeah and there was some fire and I think some ice." Ruby adds putting her hand on her chin In an effort to recall one of today's weirder events.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asks in a sing song voice. -How could you interpret any part of this conversation as being sarcastic.-

"I wish!" Ruby says unaware of Weiss slowly coming up behind her and somehow not noticing my attempts to contain my amusement. "I tripped over some crabby girls luggage and then she yelled at me." -Jesus mother of fuck Christ how does she speak this fast.- "and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled again and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me and-"

"You!" Weiss yells at her finally revealing her presence.

"OH GOD ITS HAPPENING AGAIN!" and with that Ruby jumped into Yang's arms forcing her to carry her bridal style. Before Yang places her firmly back on the ground.

"Your lucky we weren't blown of the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god you really exploded." Yang says in a sort of disconnected surprised voice. And I do honestly believe that it was that that did it I couldn't help myself I just creased up and couldn't hold in my laughter anymore, looking back I probably could of saved Weiss a few lungfuls of air if I didn't laugh. So any way out of nowhere (and I mean nowhere seriously the only places Weiss could have hidden it must have been very very uncomfortable.) she pulls this pamphlet entitled 'Dust for dummies, and other inadequate individuals.' and shoves it right into my face.

"Hey personal bubble here." I mutter in my normal sardonic fashion.

"The Schnee Dust company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust company product although not mandatory we highly advise our customers to read and familiarise themselves with this easy to follow guide to application and practise in the field.

"Ooh ooh my turn. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental."

After that she gave me a very angry look. "What I though we were reciting all that bullshit stuff everyone ignores anyway and so may as well not be there." I grin. She sighs and turns to Ruby shoving the pamphlet into her hands.

"you really want to start making things up to me?" She asks, Ruby nods.

"absolutely."

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." -Damn thats cold.- Yang would appear to be of a different opinion to me though.

" you know I think that you three just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends okay?" -Oh sweet Christ here it comes.-

"Ooh yeah great idea sis." Ruby sticks out her hand for Weiss to shake, but as we have already established Weiss is kind of a stuck up bitch and doesn't like to consort with us mere mortals and engage in such peasantry activities as shaking hands. "Hi my name is Ruby wanna hang out, we could go shopping for school supplies-"

"Yeah and we can paint our nails and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there." She points at Jaune who was walking around aimlessly and upon seeing a finger pointed in his direction starts to drift over.

"Wow really?" -No way does she really believe this, oh god I think she does, I.. I have no words.-

Weiss' eyes narrow, "No!" and with that the now awkward moment was broken up by the sound of a microphone screeching and the wizard of Ozpin himself clearing his throat up on the stage.

"Ahem." -Dat epic cough do.- "I'll... try to keep this brief, you have travelled here to day in search of knowledge." -No I have travelled here to day cause some wanker shot me in the head and I fell out of the sky.- "To hone your craft, and acquire new skills." -I dunno I definitely didn't have some forcefield aura thing before, nor was I able to use a sword that turns into a gun and chainsaw, so I think I have the new skills down already.- "And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." -What hell no, I hate people, people as a species are a bunch of arse holes why would I want to protect them?- I look around and see Weiss looking all stoic and noble Ruby nodding along in agreement and Yang... well Yang seemed kinda disinterested as well. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." -Okay I really can't deny that one, can I?- "You assume knowledge will free you of this." -Knowledge is power guard it well, as the blood ravens would say.- I smirk at my own thoughts aren't I such a funny guy. "But your time at this school will prove to you that knowledge can only carry you so far, it is up to you to take the first step." He walks of the stage using his cane that he clearly doesn't need, have I mentioned he has a cane because yeah he has a cane, but I digress, next Glynda Good Bitch takes the stage.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed."

After Mrs dominatrix leaves the stage everyone begins to chat among themselves again.

"He seemed kind of... off." Yang says.

"Its almost like he wasn't even there." Adds Ruby. Jaune finally reaches us and says into Weiss' ear.

"I'm a natural blond you know." And thats when I learnt about the art of synchronised face palming. We all head off and continue to talk, well Yang, Ruby, Jaune, and I do, Weiss kind of just ditches us probably to go bath in money and wash herself with soap made of orphan tears. Yes I am rather rude about her, she pisses me off okay.

Later that night in the ballroom.

All of the new prospective students are getting prepared to rest, which probably isn't that bad of an idea, but its pretty difficult with someone as loud as Yang in the room.

"Its like a biiiig slumber party!" she says flopping down next to Ruby, as I watch from a few metres away fiddling with my scroll. -Aw sweet It has all my books on here... wait do any of these even exist in the RWBY universe? Ah what ever, lets see what else we got? Ooh a bunch of movies and TV shows and all my music, how big is this things fucking hard drive? Wait why am I questioning this, I now have entertainment.- I do all this contemplating in the time it takes for Ruby to reply cause I am just that fast at things and totally not just because I didn't think about timing when writing this.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby says rather absent mindedly because she was focusing on writing a letter.

"I know I do!" Yang says loudly before making some weird growling noise, which draws the attention of Jaune, who was strutting along in one piece pyjamas because he really is that much of a social outcast apparently. Seeing this Yang groans before turning back to Ruby and asking, "Whats That?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"AWW THAT SOOOO CUUUUTE!"

"Shut up." Both Ruby and I say at the same time, Ruby throwing a pillow at her and me just getting annoyed because its difficult to read while someone is making weird screeching noises. But I digress, Ruby continues talking, "I didn't get to take my friends to school, its weird not knowing anyone here.

"Once again I resent that, I am a someone after all." I call over.

"Yeah what about Xero thats plus one friend a one hundred percent increase!" Yang says in an attempt to cheer Ruby up.

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to zero."

"Technically animosity between you and Weiss doesn't mean you have no friends I say."

"Yeah, there's no such thing as negative friends." Yang joins in. "you just have one friend and one enemy." Both me and Ruby throw our pillows at her this time.

We all turn at the sound of a match being struck and see Black lighting some candles to provide enough light for her to read her book. I smirk at this because some people had the foresight to use something with a backlit screen... Ah who am I kidding I only just found out my scroll had books on it.

"That girl." breathes Ruby. -Okay cause that didn't sound creepy at all.

"You know her?" Yang asks.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before we could say anything."

"And she nicked my colour scheme." I chime in.

"Well now is your chance!" Yang says jumping up and grabbing both mine and Ruby's arms and dragging us towards Blake. -You have got to be kidding me.- I am so irritated by this turn of events I forget to even try and stop her. As we approach Blake lowers the book she was reading looking rather irritated already -I can see where your coming from mate.-

"HELOOOOO!" Yang shouts because she doesn't care about all the others who are trying to sleep. "I believe you three may know each other." she says as she releases her hold on us. Ruby crossing her arms and looking irritated and me well I was just giving her the evil eyes.

"Aren't you that girl that... exploded." She looks at me. "And weren't you the guy who was shouting." I whistle innocently, hoping Ruby would deny these heinous accusations.

"Yeah, my names Ruby." she reaches forward for a handshake. -Can I leave yet.- Blake ignores her hand, and she withdraws it. "But you can just call me crater... uh actually you can just call me Ruby." She mumbles. I face palm.

"Okay." Blake says, going back to her book unimpressed. -Huh you know that is an aversion to socialising I can get behind.- Next to me Yang starts to whisper to Ruby.

"What are you doing."

"I don't know, help me." Ruby mutters back. I take out my scroll and a pair of earphones stick them in and start playing some Dream Evil, only half listening to the conversation.

"So, what's your name." Yang asks. Blake looks up.

"Blake."

"Well I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister."

"And I'm just happy to be here." I add before going back to listening to my music.

"I like your bow." Yang carries on.

"Thanks."

"It goes great with your... pyjamas."

"Right." -Damn she is more anti social than I am, at least I try to put on a facade of normality.-

"Nice night don't you think."

"Yes, its lovely almost as lovely as this book, that I will continue to read, as soon as you leave."

"Yeah this girl is a lost cause." My scroll's battery dies. -Well... that sucks.-

"What's it about?" both me and Ruby ask. Ruby out of genuine curiosity and me out of.. well curiosity as well actually.

"What?" Blake asks confused.

"Your book." Ruby explains. "Does it have a name."

"Well its about a man with two souls each fighting for control over his body." -Cough the incredible hulk cough-

"Yeah thats real lovely." Yang mumbles now quite clearly out of her comfort zone. Ruby steps a little closer to Blake.

"I love books." I hold put my palm for a high five, and am subsequently ignored. "Yang used to read to me every night before bed, stories of heroes and monsters, they are one of the reasons I want to be a huntress." -That's actually pretty admirable not gonna lie.-

"And why is that?" Blake asks. "hoping you'll live happily ever after."

"Well I'm hoping we all will, as a girl I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books, someone who fought for what is right and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves." -Huh guessing she wouldn't get into 40K then.-

"thats very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." -i dunno me being here is a pretty fanciful tale.-

"Well thats why we're here... to make it better."

"oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister." Yang says jumping onto Ruby and hugging her.

"And just like that the moment is lost" I comment, and Blake gives me a weird look. Ruby and Yang then start to fight.

"Well Ruby, Yang, its a pleasure-"

"What in the world is going on over here?" -Oh great its Weiss.- "Don't you realise some of us are trying to sleep." She then realises that me and Ruby are here, at the same time Yang realises who she is.

"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" They both shout at the same time. I sigh, head to an unoccupied corner of the room, and start using a wall charger to recharge to my scroll as I sleep.

-I am never gonna be able to fit in here am I?-

AN:

Okay thats that then folks in this chapter we have expanded a little on Xero's character. That is to say a rather misanthropic person and also when you get right down to it a massive prick. I have also decided on what I want each chapter to be length wise, about 2,500 words minimum.

Also I apologise this chapter should have been out Monday. But long story short I discovered sword art online and pulled an all night viewing session so this got done a little late.


	4. Enter The Forest

AN: okay so this chapter is going to include my first ever proper fight scene. Here's hoping I can make it decent.

I'm awoken by some chick yelling, "WAKE UP LAZY BUD!" into the ear of another student, the chick in question being Nora Valkyrie, and the student who I feel immensely sorry for being Lie Ren. She continues to pester the poor guy but I tune out to focus on the much more pressing matter of naming my weapon. -Uh Soul slasher... nope how about donkey nuts the fourth, actually people may think thats weird. Well it is purple so maybe something that relates to that.- I look outside the window, and damn does it look pretty damn impressive, what with the whole sun rising over the horizon and all that stuff that everyone always seems to be able to describe better then I can. -Wait a second... I got it Lilac Dawn, there its amazing. Well okay maybe not amazing but it'll do.-

A pillow hits me in the head, "Hey what was that for?" I say turning to see Yang and Ruby both waking up nearby. "seriously which one of you was that?" They both laugh. "I hate you guys so much." I mutter, standing up and heading to the bathroom to brush my teeth and go through all that morning mumbo jumbo.

So here we are in the locker room collecting our weapons and equipment in preparation for the initiation... which I just remember involves getting flung off a cliff... Shit. -Okay so I'm gonna have to think of a landing strategy, screw it looks like I'm gonna be winging it, I can see the headstone now, Xero beloved by no one, flew like a brick.- Nora and Ren then walk pass Nora humming loudly. -i bet she does that cause she knows that I'm contemplating my certain death. Now what colour flowers to have on the grave... Its gotta be purple, purple is where its at.-

"I wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby says to Yang once again interrupting my musings, this is really starting to become a trend.

"Oh who knows. So you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang exclaims

"Yep no more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff, today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She then starts nuzzling Crescent Rose.

"Well remember Ruby your not the only one going through initiation, if you want to grow up your going to have to work together and meet new people."

"uugh you sound like dad." Ruby moans. "Okay first of all what does meeting people have to do with fighting, and second I don't need people to help me grow up I drink milk!" She says crossing her arms in a smug I win way. To which I cant contain my laughter. "Hey! Shut it you!"

"Okay shutting up now."

"But what about when we form teams?" Yang points out.

"Oh uh I don't know I'll just be on your team or something."

"You know I don't think we are going to have the luxury of choice in the matter." I say.

"Yeah and maybe it would be better for you to be on someone else's team." Yang says stroking her stupidly long hair nervously. Ruby steps up to her and jabs her with her finger.

"My dearest sister Yang are you implying you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"Yes she is, she is a terrible person." I say smirking.

"What no I'm not, I'm an awesome person, and of course I want to be on the same team Ruby, but I don't know maybe it would help you break out of your shell.

"Being antisocial hasn't done me any harm... Well that much anyway, apart from the time that wanker tried to beat me to death with my own book, he was a knob." The conversation continues like this for a while, until the loudspeakers announce that its time to head out to the cliffs for initiation. -Well this is it... goodbye cruel world I hardly knew ye.-

On the cliff overlooking the emerald forest.

We all all stand on our launch pads, although we aren't told they are launch pads. -Ah well if Jaune can survive it I can.- Ozpin begins his speech, he seems to be a fan of those.

"For years you have trained to become warriors." -Uh nope.- "And today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." This is where Glynda steps in because we cant have Ozpin taking all the limelight can we.

"Now I am sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignment of teams, well allow us to put an end to your confusion." -I don't think any one was confused, just curious.- "Each of you will be given teammates... Today." Ozpin takes over again.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here in beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." -But wait here comes the shocking twist.- "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." -I can see this ending terribly for me, why did I only watch the show once, this would be much better if I could actually remember things that might give me an advantage.- "After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... Or you will die.

"Well thats ominous." I mutter.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." -This seems very unethical.- "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions."

"Yeah mate there's thirteen of us, what happens to the person without a partner?"

"the person who does not find a partner will collect the relic that does not have a pair. Now take your positions." I look over at everyone else and try to copy what they do, better that then do nothing.

One by one each of us are launched. "Well Ozpin if I die I just want there to be a statue of me on a crucifix in the ballro- OH HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

As I fly very fast threw the air a sort of calm takes hold. -Right gotta think of how to land.- +Focus on a single area.+ -What the hell was that.- +Shut up and do as I say or we both die you idiot.+ -Right right, focus focus come on.- A strange sensation of cold and warmth at the same time floods over me, and then I smack into the ground skid a few metres and crash into a tree. "Ow my bloody head,wait a second I was up there."

+No shit sherlock.+

"Who said that?"

+I did.+

"Where the hell are you?"

+I'm in your fucking mind dip shit, there's no need to shout.+

-Okay three questions, who are you? What are you? And what the fuck just happened?-

+in the same order, I have no name yet, I am a shall we say guide assigned to you by the... powers that be yeah lets call them that., and lastly I unlocked your semblance teleportation.+

-What do you mean the powers that be?-

+Well you see Gods are real not the Gods as in Buddha and all that no I mean that the universes, yes universes were all created by beings of immense power, now these beings they sometimes get bored so they created what they call the Hub, your earth is the Hub, or at least, a planet inside the Hub Universe, this universe is filled with advanced civilisations and they like to use said civilisations own inventions I:E RWBY and things like that, to provide a basis for amusement. Every now and then someone will be plucked at random and zap boom they are in another world, now every one of these people your one of em by the way, have important roles to play, they are intertwined with the heroes of these worlds. Why I have had to aid many people in things like that Mass Effect video game and even a couple guys in bloody Attack On Titan of all things. Oh and by the way a Beowulf is coming up behind us.+

I unsheathe Lilac Dawn and thumb the activation rune, the teeth of the blade coming to life with a whirr. I hear the growl and out of the bushes comes the Beowulf, A huge mass of bone and claw, it swings its massive paw at me and I sidestep, subconsciously aware of the other presence in my mind guiding me, it swings again and I parry its assault and let rip with my blade into its arm blood spraying as its hand is severed, it rears back and I press my attack, carrying on with wild swings into its chest until finally it collapses to the ground twitching. I turn my blade into its gun form and shoot a round into its skull, stopping the twitching.

+Damn most people don't respond to my subconscious suggestions so well.+

-Yeah well I didn't want to die.-

+Yeah I can see how that might motivate you.+

Suddenly the world around me began to fade all colour seeming to drain from the world. Next to me stood a man with the same gear as me, only he appeared a spectral shade of white, he was transparent as well like a ghost.

+So anyway if you ever need to analyse a situation I can stop time or at least slow it enough for you to assess a situation, doing this will also allow me to communicate with you properly. +

I pinched myself, nothing happened, my arm now hurts.

-Okay then so are you able to manifest yourself physically in the real world.-

+Yes but only you will be able to see me, my power relies on you, as you grow stronger I will as well and I may eventually be able to communicate with others.+

-Well your going to need a name.-

+How about ghost?+

-You stole that from destiny-

+Cortana+

-Halo-

+Hal+

-2001 a space odyssey-

+Sonny+

-I, Robot, and stop naming A I's from bloody sci-fi stuff.-

+Alright how about ash.+

-Your talking about the android from Alien aren't you.-

+... no?+

-Screw it that'll do.-

+Sweet now then where's north.+

The colour came back into the world suddenly, and I looked up at the cliff face.

-Well its north from the cliff so...- I turn north and start heading forwards sprinting.

-So anyway those random memory's or whatever they were.-

+Instinct I was giving you all the abilities I had in my time as a Player.+

-A Player?-

+That's what we call those who have been taken from the Hub, Guides thats what I am by the way, are assigned to Players and are supposed to use their experiences to guide them, course if you fail, which I did obviously. You become a Guide yourself.+

-And if I succeed.-

+Then you have a choice, continue to live in the world you have been placed in, or return to the moments before your death and survive, pick up where you left off.+

-So there's a chance I can go back?-

+Yeah there is.+

-What would you have done?-

+Honestly I'm not sure, you see I actually kind of well fell in love with one of the people in my world, but on the other hand I had family back on Earth. I'm actually kind of relieved that I failed before I had to make the decision.+

-Oh man uh I'm sorry to hear that... wait a second there's Grimm over there.- Up ahead I could see Beowolves surrounding someone and I speed up focusing on the nearest one, in a flash of purple mist I am behind it, bringing up Lilac Dawn to swing for its neck, and the Grimm flies to the side in a flutter of... red rose petals?

"Oh shit look out!" the warning almost comes to late Weiss stumbles and swings her rapier wildly in an attempt to balance herself sending a gust of flames into a tree and starting a small forest fire. I rub my neck nervously. "Uh hey guys how you doing?"

A Beowolf slams into me from behind I slam into Ruby who is then sent flying into Weiss, the domino effect in action. Jumping off of Ruby quickly, and roughly hauling Weiss to her feet I assume a combat stance, even though I didn't even know I knew what a combat stance was.

+Your not ready for this fight and neither are they, get out of here.+

-Got it.-

I interrupt Weiss and Ruby's argument. "Guys we need to roll now, we cant take this many." Ruby ignores me and reloads Crescent Rose. A burning tree falls down near us. Weiss reaches in front of Ruby and grabs her arm hauling her up and running.

"We have to go." I nod appreciatively to her.

-Hey I have an idea.-

+What.+

-Can I teleport with people.-

+It was my semblance as well and I could so yeah I suppose so.+

-Sweet.-

I roughly pull both Weiss and Ruby towards me and focus on a hill in the distance, theres a flash of purple and boom there we are.

"Hey get off me... how did we get here?" Weiss asks angrily.

"My semblance is teleportation." I tell her.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Ruby yells. "That should have been easy."

Back where we were I saw about what looked like the half the forest burn down.

"Your welcome to back into that if you really want." I smirk.

AN: okay guys you just witnessed awesomeness. or at least my attempt at creating a back story and giving reason to Xero being able to pull of cool shit with no training. oh and we introduced Ash who is going to be pretty important what with him being in Xero's mind and all.

Any way please leave a review and all that and i see you when i finish the next chapter.


	5. Enter a bird and a scorpion

AN: Well my internet decided to cack itself this morning so i had nothing to do except write another chapter of this, well i could of read a book but because i am so nice.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement if your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire." Weiss yells.

+You know you really should shut them up, I recommend a serrated blade for slitting throats.+

-Didn't you already fail once, wouldn't killing em make me fail.-

+Well yeah but it'd be interesting to see.+

-Wanker.-

"What's that supposed to mean!" Ruby yells.

"Okay the both of you shut the fuck up, if Ruby hadn't killed the Grimm I would of anyway so that makes no difference, and maybe a bit more communication between the two of you instead of arguing would help, you know just an idea!" I say

"I'm sorry I'm just surprised somebody who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter!"

"Shut it Weiss and Ruby don't bother responding we need to move those Grimm probably aren't far behind."

"But we don't even know which way north is." Ruby says causing me to face palm.

"the cliff is right there." I say pointing at the cliff in question. "Which means north is this way, lets move." I start to walk away.

As we start to move Ruby cuts a tree in half in frustration, which I actually had to admit was pretty cool.

-So Ash is a lack of common sense common in the RWBY universe.-

+Actually I think your the only person I have guided thats out of six people by the way, in the RWBY universe that had the idea of using the cliff as a landmark.+ I face palm drawing some weird looks from the others.

-So then I don't think this stuff was shown in the show so any idea what's going to happen.-

+Afraid not, the Powers That Be like to change things up every now and then.+

"So Xero uh what exactly is your last name?" Ruby asks me innocently.

"Its *****."

"Oh uh thats a nice name."

"Your not very good at this whole small talk thing are you."

"no not really."

"I thought so, Well look lively we got a pack of Grimm up ahead." There were about five Beowolves staring right at us. I focus on the one to the right, and disappear in a flash of purple, teleporting in front of it, I bring Lilac Dawn into a thrust, spearing it through the chest. To my left I see Weiss stabbing on through the eye with Myrtenaster, she spins to the side and sends a bolt of fire into the centre mass of another. +Eyes off the candy you idiot ones about to hit you.+ The world dulls to a grey colour, and I see the Grimm about to strike. The colour comes back the world and I jump, the beasts claws passing under my legs as I kick it in the face. The moment I land I roll back switching to Lilac Dawn's gun form and firing three times one round hit its shoulder another its chest and the final round its throat. As it falls it thrashes before breathing its last breath in a spurt of blood and ichor.

"Look out Xero." Ruby yells and I roll to the side, narrowly avoiding the paw of another beast. I see Ruby dash over rose petals billowing behind her as she hooks Crescent Rose underneath the Beowolf's chin and slices, slitting its throat all the way to the bone. She then forms her sniper rifle, "Duck!" I do as she says, and she fires the bullet going over my head and embedding itself in the final Grimm.

As we stand there panting we hear a loud swooping and we all turn to see a massive fuck off bird flying towards us.

-This has to be the worst day ever... of all time.-

+Nah once I had to Guide someone in the Walking Dead universe, trust me that sucked. He only lasted a few days.+ And thats when the Nevermore hit us, all three of us held on for dear life as the flew fast than a speeding bullet, able to leap over tall buildings... I'm sorry where was I? Oh yeah.

"Weiss I would just like you to know, this is all your fault!" I yell over the sound of the air beating our ears.

"Mine your the one we were following."

"Still your fault." I say and with that I grab Ruby's arm. "COWABUNGA!" And jump and just before we hit the ground I teleport us allowing us to not die on impact.

"I would give that landing an eight out of ten, the execution was flawless but it lacked finesse. Oh hi Yang hi Blake... Oh hi Mark."

"Did that guy and your sister just fall from the sky." Blake asks Yang. Over our heads we see Jaune fly through the air and into a tree. Talking of tree's an Ursa just knocked one down.

"How many of these fuckers are we gonna have to kill today?" The Grimm collapsed onto the ground Nora rolling off of it, looking back at it and sighing sadly.

"Aw its broken." Ren then stumbles after her panting.

"Nora please don't ever do that again."

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asks no one in particular. Yangs answer is interrupted by yet more tree's collapsing this time because of a massive fuck off scorpion chasing Pyrrha Nikos. "Did she run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail."

"It does appear that way yes." To my side I can see Yang clenching her fists in anger.

"I cant take it anymore can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

"Um Yang." Ruby says nervously pointing up into the sky. I look up to see Weiss still hanging onto the Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?" She shouts down at us.

"Do you think maybe I should go get her?"

"she's gonna fall." Blake says.

"She'll be fine." is Ruby's nonchalant reply.

"Nah Jaune saves her remember.+

-Oh yeah.- And sure enough Jaune jumps out of the tree and grabs Weiss, then they both fall to the ground Weiss landing on Jaune in a manner that looked bloody painful let me tell you.

"My hero." She says sarcastically while checking her nails. "And you!" She yells pointing at me. "Why didn't you warn me before you grabbed her and jumped?" she points at Ruby,

"Well you see, there's these things called style points and I'm not gonna get many of thosee without acting spontaneously am I?"

"It was fun." Ruby adds.

"See, your just the boring one, also is anyone going to help Pyrrha she looks like she's in trouble." Pyrrha was being chased by the massive scorpion in the distance. The scorpion hits her with its tail and she comes flying in to land in front of us. -That was perfect comic timing.-

+Looked like it hurt as well.+

-Nah she'll be fine.-

"Great the gangs all here now we can die together." Yang yells exuberantly.

"Not if I can help it. Ruby says before taking off running at the scorpion.

"you know Weiss she is your partner so if you don't help here its going to reflect badly on you, and you know I don't wanna be clearing bloodstains off my duster." I smirk, as Yang yells.

"Ruby wait!"

"Don't worry Yang." I say as Weiss runs after her. "What the worst that could happen." The scorpion hits Ruby with a claw sending her flying. -Okay so maybe the worst case scenario is pretty bad.-

"Do- don't Worry, totally fine." -There see everything is okay.

"Ruby." Yang yells running towards her. -You know she probably could do with some help.- I teleport next to Yang and keep pace with her, as we run towards Ruby who funnily is running towards us, which might have something to do with the Nevermore heading towards us. It launches a flurry of razor sharp feathers at Ruby one of them hitting her cloak and pinning her to the ground, -Son of a bitch.-

"WEISS PREP AN ICE ATTACK." I teleport to her and grab her, then teleport again, this time in front of Ruby just in time for Weiss to encase the Scorpions stinger in ice inches away from her face. Weiss turns to Ruby.

"You are so childish, and dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... difficult." -I second that last one.- "But if we are going to do this we're going to have to do this together so if you quit trying to show off I'll be... nicer."

"Damn how hard was it for you to say that?" I ask smiling. As Yang and the others catch up to us.

"I'm not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this."

"your fine." Weiss says walking off.

"You know Rubes she has a point, we are all gonna have to work together to you know not die, and your going to meet people you don't like on the way but your going to have to get past that. You have nothing to prove your being here is proof enough."

"Thanks Xero."

"Anytime, well not anytime cause fuck thinking up speeches on the spot every other day."

"Hey you guys we need to move that ice wont hold it forever." And Yang ruins the moment.

+Aw ain't that sweet.+

-Mate I swear down, I will fucking murder you.-

Yang then runs up to Ruby and hugs her. "I'm so happy your okay."

"I totally deserve all the credit of course." above us the Nevermore roars.

"Uh guys that things circling back... What are we gonna do." Jaune points out. -You know I think I will let canon dictate our next course of action.-

+probably not a bad idea.+

"look there's no sense in dilly-dallying our objective is right in front of us." Weiss says pointing to the relics.

"those aren't relics they're bloody plastic." I say.

"She's right our objective is to collect a relic and head back to the cliffs." Ruby says nodding to Weiss, I nod to her. -See my advice is awesome.-

+Actually I dont think that has anything to do with what you said, its common sense really.+

-And have we not already established that common sense is a foreign concept to these people?- Any way Ruby is still talking. "There's no sense in fighting these things."

-I swear to god if you say it.-

+They do have common sense you were wrong.+

-I hate you.-

"Run and live that is an idea I can get behind." Jaune says as we start to select our relics. The future members of RWBY picking up the White Knight pieces, and the future members of JNPR picking the White Rooks. I just pick up the one piece thats left, A White king. I look over my shoulder as I hear a cracking noise.

"Uh guys that thing is getting loose."

"Time to go!" Ren adds.

"Right, lets go." Ruby says beckoning everyone to follower her and we all take of running. -you know I can see why Ozpin would consider her leader material, no hesitation just simple straightforward this has happened we had better do this.-

+That's what I thought as well.+

Finally we reach a load of huge crumbling ruins, the Nevermore flies over us as well just to make the scene look even more hardcore. We all take cover by a collection of walls as it lands on an old watchtower. "Well that's great." Yang says summing up my thoughts pretty damn well.

Then the Scorpion bursts through the tree's behind us.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING."

"Run!" Jaune yells. Taking the lead. Nora, Ren, Blake, and Weiss then pull of some crazy stunts as a distraction to cover our retreat.

"Hey guys the Nevermore's neck looks pretty uncovered." I yell to them, it was true while the rest of the beasts body was covered in rock hard feathers a trace of faint pink skin could be seen on its neck.

Somehow and Im not too clear on how actually, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, And Nora ended up fighting the scorpion on one side of the bridge while me and the members of team RWBY ended up fighting the Nevermore.

-Okay explain to me what just happened.-

+Well the nevermore managed to separate everyone.+

-Yeah no shit. How?-

+... I am not too sure.+

"Its tougher than it looks." Yells Blake. -Well it don't exactly look weak.-

"Then lets hit it with everything we got!" Yang yells cocking her Ember Celica.

We all prepare the Ranged forms of our weapons, Weiss sending out bursts of magic... I mean Dust, Ruby firing her Crescent Rose, Blake, and Yang both firing their guns. I activate the rapid fire mode on my Lilac Dawn and start to spray at the Nevermore. It shrugs off the shots from us all like its nothing and charges straight for us, smashing into the domed building we had set ourselves up on. We all run up the rubble jumping from piece to piece. -WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO PHYSICS? WHAT IS GOING ON?"

+I am using all my energy right now keeping you alive so shut up.+

+right your in teleport range.+

I focus on a spot on the ground and teleport there in a flash of purple.

"Non of this is working." Weiss points out with surprising calm.

"Your right we need to lure it in so that we can get close enough to its neck." I say.

"I have a plan." Ruby says.

"Right me and Weiss will keep that thing off you, hurry." I look up and see Yang jump at its massive gaping maw, stand inside its beak and fire a bunch of shots down its throat, before leaping off. The beast keeps flying straight into the cliff face. Weiss uses her glyphs to leap over to the building that the fuckers tail was on, and blasts some ice there to keep it in place.

"Blake chuck one of your scythes to Yang." She does as I say. "Yang hook it into that pillar." She does so. "Hey Ruby am I interpreting your plan right." I yell. +You know you are.+

-I am trying to be dramatic, let me have this moment.-

"Yup!" she says using her sniper scythe to propel her onto the makeshift slingshot, where Weiss using some glyphs to prepare it.

As Ruby flies through the air, Weiss prepares glyphs going up the cliff face. Ruby careens into the massive bird, hooking Crescent Rose around its neck and starts to use its gun to give her momentum as she charges up the cliff pulling the nevermore with her.

As she reaches the top a loud tearing noise can be heard as the birds huge head separates from its body, blood spraying everywhere.

"Well that was a thing." Yang says.

-Remind me to never piss Ruby off."

+Hey I'm just an observer.+

"So do any of you guys know how we are going to get up there. I ask.

No one answers.

AN: you guys have no idea how much of a pain in the arse that scene is to put into words.

oh and by the way the poll for Xero's potential pairing is still up. until next time then, goodbye.


	6. Enter Lessons Do I Have To!

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team Juniper "(JNPR) Nora jumps onto Ren hugging him, "Led by... Jaune Arc." -Damn I really hope someone takes a picture of his face right now, thats priceless.-

+You truly are a heartless bastard.+

-Your were thinking it as well, and don't lie and say you weren't this thing works both ways.-

+... It does?+

-Yeah.-

+Why did no one tell me this.+ Pyrrha then punched Jaune In the arm as a sign of camaraderie knocking him over. +okay that was funny.+

"And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, And Xero *****." -Wait what I'm in team RWBY? Well thats gonna fuck with the naming.-

+By the way everyone else I have had to Guide in the RWBY universe died in the initiation so... yeah didn't actually know this would happen.+

"Four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces and you Xero, proved yourself to be best suited to work alongside them. From this day forward you will work together as team Rubix. (RWBYX) Led by... Ruby Rose, and Xero *****. -Son of a fuck mothering crack whore. What the hell?-

+If it makes you feel better I had to share command of JNPR with Jaune.+ Yang the rushes to Ruby and hugs her. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Uh sir, why two leaders." I ask.

"I think that with the extra advantages your team has with a fifth member it seems fair you should have an extra challenge of joint command as well."

"Well as my first act in command I delegate all my duties to you Ruby, have fun."

"It looks this is shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin muses, while Ruby and I argue about whether or not I'm allowed to pass my duties onto her.

"Fuck it okay you win Christ."

"Ha take that Xero."

The next morning I am awoke by the sound of a whistle and Weiss falling out of bed. "GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBYX!"

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Weiss asks aggravated.

"While I cant see myself saying this often I agree with Weiss." I add.

"Now we are all awake we can begin our first order of business." Ruby says happily. -This is where they make bunk beds isn't it?-

+Yup, bet your wishing you all don't have to share a room now.+

-Honestly I'm just interested in seeing how they will make five beds into bunk beds with absolutly no tools.-

"Excuse me?" Weiss says her confusion evident in her tone.

"Decorating!" Yang exclaims. Blake lifts up a suitcase.

"We still have to unpack." the suitcase flops open its contents spilling to the floor. "... And clean." This is when I notice that everyone except for me and Weiss are wearing the school uniforms that have been provided. "How long have you guys been up?"

"About two minutes." Blake replies in a bored monotonous tone. Ruby then blows her whistle again loudly causing Weiss to fall over from surprise.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leaders Ruby, and Xero, have begun their first mission!" She exclaims raising her hand. "BANZAI" Yang and Blake somehow get across the room with out me seeing to pop up next to her with a shout of "BANZAI" as well.

"Uh... Banzai?" I semi ask weakly.

The group then gets to work decorating the room, Yang with pictures of boy bands or something like that, Weiss with expensive paintings, Blake with a large number of books on a shelf on of which was entitled ninjas of love which she she looked embarrassed about when I smirked at it, and Ruby cut the curtains in half... for no apparent reason. I just sort of stood there. "So guys ah we are allowed to tear up the curtains right?" no one answered they just kept carrying on with their decorating. "Right?" +I don't think they are listening to you.+

-Nah you don't say.- Once they were finished everything including the beds were in an untidy pile in the middle of the room.

"This isnt going to work." Both me and Weiss say at the same time. -I love stealing people's lines, is that wrong?-

+Is what wrong, the ability to know exactly someone is going to say before they say and having knowledge of future events yet doing nothing to stop said events? Nah nothing wrong with that at all.+

-Hey I've only watched volume one and a bit of two, its not like anything particularly eventful happened during any of those.-

+Wait you mean you were taken from a time before the show was finished?+

-...Yeah, weren't you?-

+No I wasn't, son of a bitch well our precognition isn't going to be much help here.+

-Well dick tits, Anyway how have we managed this conversation before Blake has managed to reply-

+Mate I can slow time, you really don't need to ask that question.+

"It is a bit cramped." Blake says -There we are.-

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang adds.

"Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with BUNK BEDS!" Ruby suggests shaking her fists in excitement.

"That sounds incredibly dangerous." Both Weiss and I say at the same time, though I do it just to annoy Weiss.

"And super awesome!" Yang yells fist pumping.

"It does seem efficient." Blake adds a beacon of rationality in this otherwise terribly illogical world.

"Well we should put it to a vote." Weiss says just to ruin everyone's fun.

"I'm pretty sure the votes have already been collected, and for the record I'm saying fuck it why not." I say. We all move forward to start the transformation.

About three hours later, well actually it was more like ten minutes but I reckon Ash was slowing time for us, the changes had been made. Three beds on the left hung up by rope, string, duct tape, and a few ardent prayers to the God Emperor of Mankind. And two beds on the right stacked on top of each other using books to make some extra room. "Dibs the top one on the left." I say.

"But I thought you were concerned about the danger of this, isn't that the most dangerous looking one?" Blake points out.

"Yup, but if it collapses I can emerge relatively unscathed while the two below me are crying out in agony, then while they are in said weakened state I can wag my finger and say I told you so."

+Your a sadistic bastard aren't you?"

-Oh yes.-

"That actually seems like a good idea. I want the top Right." Blake says inspired by my awesomeness.

"Okay then. Now the second order of business is... classes." Ruby says her face dropping when she mentions that dreaded word. "At nine we have-"

"WAIT DID YOU SAY NINE O'CLOCK?" Weiss yells in a panic. "Its eight fifty five you dunce!" She screams running out as fast as her legs can carry her.

"She does realise I can give you guys a lift right?"

"I don't think so." Yang smirks.

"Well hold on tight." I say grabbing the three of them and pulling them close. Feel free to imagine this scenario in any way you want even though it is totally platonic. -Yo Ash you reckon we can do all three?-

+I can manage one jump so you better be focusing on the right place.+

A flash of purple takes us to the courtyard and we see Weiss sprinting after us, we all sprint the rest of the way to class passing Ozpin and Glynda Good-bitch on the way. No I will not stop calling her that. Somewhere along the way team JNPR catches up with us probably having been reminded about lessons by Weiss.

"Monsters, Daemons, Prowlers of the night, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names." +Here comes the pathetic attempt at humour from moustachio.+ I struggle not to laugh at that. "But I merely refer to them as prey, ha ha." My face palm was the only thing that could be heard in the room. "uuuuuh and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy."

"So prestigious in fact, that they let two people in who weren't even the correct age and without doing any proper background checks." I whisper to Ruby, who I was currently sat next two. And she stifles a laugh.

"Vale as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world." Moustachio drones on. "Our planet is teeming with creatures who would love nothing more-" +Then to smother you in hugs and kisses.+

-For fucks sake man stop making me have to cover my laughter I'd rather not get a detention or what ever the hell it is here on my first day.-

"-Tear you to pieces, and thats where we come in. Huntsmen, Huntresses." He wiggles and eyebrow and clicks his tongue suggestively at Yang. -Am I the only one willing to snoop low enough to point out how paedophile like that is?-

+Probably.+ Yang shifts about uncomfortably. +Or not.+

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who protect themselves." -If someone cant protect themselves on their own then surely they aren't worth the effort of someone who can.-

+Damn thats cold.+

-Well I'm sorry but when I got shot I couldn't protect myself, I wouldn't have wanted someone to jump in front of that bullet for me, my life is not worth that of someone with more skill and bravery then me.-

+I bet that view gets you a lot of hate.+

-Yeah it does.-

"From what you ask. Why from the very world." Moustachio exclaims pointing up at the ceiling.

"EYY EP" some tosser near the back of the class yells before realising that he is a twat and needs to be put down, and sits back down.

"Bell end." I mutter and Ruby has to stifle another laugh. -I should make a game of this, see If I can make Ruby laugh out loud each lesson.-

+Well I'm pretty sure you would end up in trouble for that.+

-Yeah your right, shame.-

"That is what you are trying to become." Port continues as if nothing ever happened. "But first a story."

-Okay this is where we tune out cause I am not listening to that. You mind telling me about your adventures.-

+Well sure, one time I had to Guide some idiot who got tangled up in Matthew Reilly's book Seven Ancient Wonders.+

-Huh good book how did that go down?-

+About as well as you can expect, he got shot by the US soldiers before he could even get into the colossus.+

-Damn, have you ever successfully Guided someone?-

+A few times, managed to get a guy through the underground pyramid in the Alien Versus Predator, universe, though he was a soldier in the Hub so its not that much of an achievement really.+

-So when you Guide someone and they die, what happens to you?-

+I get sent to the Bar, its a universe that exists solely for Guides and successful Players, theres actually quite a lot.+

-Why do you call it the Bar?-

+Because it quite literally is a massive street filled with different bars and stuff like that. Its a rest stop before you go to another world.+

-So wait if I survive this I can go to another world as a Player again?-

+Or a Guide, but trust me as someone who had no choice, it kinda sucks.+

-You told me that I either stay here or go back to the Hub though.-

+I figured those were the only two options you would care about.+

-... Eh you were right.- To my right I notice that Ruby was balancing an apple on her book, on her pencil, on her bloody finger. -Why is that pissing Weiss off thats bloody impressive.-

+Maybe because in a previous life she was madam Buzzkillington.+ I cant contain my smirk at that one, which unfortunately Ruby misinterprets and seems to take it as a sign to keep in with these shenanigans.

"So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Moustachio finishes. Weiss sticks her hand into the air.

"I do sir."

"Well then lets find out, step forward and face your opponent." he says gesturing to a rustling cage that was definitely not there two minutes ago. -Where the hell did that cage come from?-

+I don't know... Deus Ex Machina.+

Weiss leaves the room to go and collect her rapier, you know the one with the hard to spell name, yeah that one. When she returns she stands in front of the class facing the cage.

"Go Weiss." Yang cheers.

"Fight well." Blake adds.

"Yeah represent team RWBYX!" Both Ruby and I say at the same time, though I only say it to see if she just has a go at Ruby.

"Ruby I'm trying to focus!" I make a tutting noise.

"Now remember Ruby you should never try and encourage your teammates especially the ones with poles so far up their arses they breath bronze." My joke doesn't cheer her up. -Well fuck it at least I tried.-

+You really are useless, remember chicks like a guy thats sensitive.+

-Which I totally am not, and don't even bother saying what your going to say next, I'm trying to cheer up a dejected teammate not get laid... at the moment.- I lean back in my seat and watch the fight, it happens pretty much as it does in the show, with Weiss dodging the weid warthog thing, yelling at Ruby whenever she tries to give good advice, and eventually managing to skewer its belly with help of a few glyphs. Unfortunately, she stabbed it in front of me and I'm going to have to clean Grimm blood out of my clothes now. -She manages to piss me off when she is fighting, how is that even possible?- I can hear what sounds like laughter coming from Ash. -You are such a twat it's not even funny.-

"Bravo! It seems we are indeed in the presence of a huntress in training, I'm afraid that all we have time for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." Weiss stalks off looking pissed leaving the rest of us to pack up and follow, Ruby especially looking downtrodden. Jaune actually manages to sum up what we are all thinking pretty well.

"Sheesh what's up with her?"

"If only we knew Jaune, if only we knew."

AN: So this would be up earlier but I spent most of the day on Shadow of Mordor finally finished it, and I can tell you that it is definitely worth picking up, the only thing I didn't like was the fact that the final boss was a QTE I fucking think those are a pathetic excuse for game design. Anyway this has been Revenchists Unite reminding you to favourite follow and review and vote in the poll on my profile for Xero's romance which will actually be on my profile now, I forgot to make it display before. Any way good bye.

P.S internet cookies to whoever figures out what inspired Ash. (Not you Zarrok I already told you!)


	7. Enter A New Guy

"Not gonna lie, Ruby you should probably go after her." I tell Ruby, referring to Weiss.

"But why me?" She asks.

"Because she clearly has some sort of problem with you that needs to be sorted out, if any of us try it will probably just piss her off even more... And I really cant be bothered."

"Oh alright then."

+Wow, just wow, you really don't sugar coat these things do you?+

-Nope, blunt honesty is where it's at.- After Ruby had jogged of after Weiss I turned to Blake and Yang. "So ah, any of you guys know what lesson we have next?" They shake their heads, so I turn to team JNPR. "How about you guys?"

"I think he have mathematics." Jaune says. I bang my head against the wall on the way out of the classroom. -I bloody hate maths.-

+Your not the most intellectually gifted person are you?+

-No I'm just lazy.-

Later that day I'm lying on my bunk, which by the way is surprisingly stable, but then again this is a universe in which I can run sideways up a load of falling debris so the physics of said stability are still most definitely in doubt, but I digress. Anyway Ruby is lying in the bunk below trying to finish the work we had all been set, (because even schools you bloody live in have to give out homework apparently.) every now and then she would ask me a question and I would give her the answer... okay Ash would give the answer and I would pass it on but you get the point, eventually the questions stop coming so I plug my earphones into my scroll bang on some music, and start to read one of the many books stored on this thing.

The door to the dorm creaks open, coincidentally enough just when I'm getting really into an awesome fight scene, and Weiss walks in creeps over to Ruby's bed and shakes her awake.

"uh oh Weiss I uh I was studying and then I fell asleep and... I'm sorry."

"How do you take your coffee?" -You know that can really be taken out of context.-

+How?+

-I don't feel comfortable explaining the twisted pervasion's of my mind.- My vision greys and Ash appears standing behind Weiss. He face palms before colour returns to the world and he fades. -Was that really necessary?-

+... Yes.+ all of this happens in the time it takes for Ruby to tell Weiss her coffee preference.

"Uh cream and five sugars." -enjoy your rotted teeth mate.-

+That does seem a little excessive.+

-Wait where the hell did Weiss just pull that coffee from?-

"Um, thanks Weiss."

"Ruby I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you will ever have. Good luck studying... That's wrong by the way." -Ash you son of a bitch, I thought you said you knew the answers.-

+I do... Just not the right ones.+

"Yo Weiss seeing as you can seemingly pull coffee out of thin air I take mine with milk and two sugars." I say just before Weiss leaves.

"I don't care make your own, and Ruby I always wanted bunk beds as a kid."

"Huh I wonder what brought about this change of heart." I say even though I know exactly what brought it about. "Ah well, night Rubes." Her response is to start snoring. -If that coffee spills I am not cleaning it up.-

"So Ren why the whole silent broody thing you got going on." I ask Ren, We are all in the library studying... sort of, and by all I'm talking about teams RWBYX and JNPR.

"I'm just not the chatting type."

"Clearly." I reply giving up on that conversation. I look over at the rest of the table having finished my studying and now just waiting for the others, I notice Blake had also finished and was reading what appeared to be some crappy romance novel.

"Hey Blake what happened to ninjas of love?" I ask trying not to smirk, as her face reddens and everyone looks at her in shock. -Holy shit, I think ninjas of love was their equivalent to fifty shades of grey.-

+She is going to kill you know, you do realise that right.+

"Xero, I would advise that you don't mention that ever again." she glares at me. I stop trying to hold in my laughter, She throws her book at me but I teleport to the seat adjacent to me, which was luckily unoccupied. -Seriously this teleporting thing, we need to come up with a name for it.-

+How about Telephasing?+

-If you ever use that word again I will find a way to physically harm you.-

+A simple no would suffice.+

"Would you please stop messing around, not all of us care so little about their work that they can have it don't in ten minutes." Now okay I will be the first to admit that Weiss' attitude has improved greatly, but that doesn't mean that the pole is no longer firmly wedged in her rectum.

"Hey I do care about my work, I just do it fast and well."

"Oh yeah if your so smart, what advantage did Faunus have over humans during the battle of fort castle during the Faunus Rights Revolution?" Yang asks.

"Night vision." I answer smirking.

"He's right." Blake confirms without looking up from her book.

"Oh come on, really, why doesn't any of these books say that?"

"Because they were written by twats." I suggest

"Must you always be so foul mouthed." Weiss asks snottily.

"Uh yeah, it adds to my ruggedly good looks, and wayward charm."

"Oh you wish, when was the last time you had a haircut?" Yang says laughing.

"Your asking me when I had a haircut, the hypocrisy." I smirk back.

"COOKIES!" Ruby yells, waking up from a quite obviously terrifying dream.

"It's okay now, Ruby the cookies cant hurt you... But be careful I heard that the gumdrop knights from sherbet kingdom have been spotted in down town Vale." Team JNPR take this as their cue to leave. "Groovatron stop asking me." I say referring to my mystical ability to make people move.

"What are you talking about." Ruby asks.

"My genius wit is lost on the likes of you." I sigh in mock exasperation. "Oh and Weiss, still waiting on that coffee."

"For crying out loud its been two weeks, I am not making you a coffee." I wave my hand in front of her face.

"You want to make me a coffee."

"You are a complete dolt." She says going back to her work. -Well it seems my work her is done.-

+So more training then?+

-Yup!- I teleport to the roof of the dormitory building, and believe me that is a lot harder than it sounds, I had to memorize the entire bloody building and distances and all that shit, just so that I could make sure I wouldn't be teleporting and then falling to my death. Anyway me and Ash had been using the roof as a training area seeing as no one ever seems to come up here. I had learnt a lot in the few weeks I had been on remnant as well, I had now figured out Lilac Dawn's third form, It can split into two parts one a purple pistol with a knuckle duster grip, and the other a chainsaw knife. Using the three different forms of Lilac dawn I have been able to train myself pretty well, enough to hold my own and sometimes win in individual fights with the other members of team RWBYX that is. I also have a pretty good idea of how to control the whole fuck you physics part of my aura and it is awesome let me tell you.

I take few swings at a practice dummy, before Ash interrupts. +We are being watched.+ I turn round, a man is standing on the edge of the roof watching me intently. -Okay cause that isn't creepy.- He had, dark brown hair greying at the temples deep green eyes, 5'11" in height. He wore simple glasses, a black leather trench coat over a simple black t-shirt, and combat harness with two M1911 A1s in shoulder holsters, black jeans and light combat boots. And on his back, a sword. It was a single edge hand and a half long sword.

"So uh... you just gonna stare or what."

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"Yeah because I just love smacking training dummies."

"Good point."

"You mind explaining what the hell your doing." +Just a heads up, I wouldn't piss this guy off.+

-Why?-

+We have met on occasion.+

"What Ash means is that we are... old friends."

"Wait you can hear him?"

"Oh yeah, would be pretty difficult to take out rogue Guides without knowing how to identify their hosts."

"Uh rogue... Ash... have you been lying to me?"

"No he hasn't don't worry, that's just my job, I actually came here to make sure your adjusting well, the Powers That Be seem to have taken a particular interest in you and if one hundred and twenty seven years of hunting down rogue Guides and Players have taught me anything. Its that you don't pass up a potential ally." My scroll starts ringing. The message is from Ruby asking where I am. I look back to Mr old friend and... see empty air. My scroll beeps rings again. Admit it you can see why batman does that all the time the message says.

-For fucks sake, so you mind explaining who tall, dark, and creepy was.-

+A prick.+

-Agreed, but I was hoping for a more detailed explanation.-

+He works for the Powers That Be, that is to say he does their dirty work. So he pretty much has the power to rival what is essentially a bunch of gods god, and they also occasionally have him hunt down the Players and Guides that have gained to much power and decided to have a bit too much fun.+

-So to summarize, works for fucking gods, has the power to rival a god, and hunts down the most powerful people from the Hub? Starting to feel as if Jack O'Neill would feel at home here.-

+Yeah pretty much.+

-You could have opened with that, and how does a Player become so powerful they need to be hunted down? I thought we were just entertainment.-

+More or less yes, but we have been practicing for what a little over two weeks. In that time your skill and strength has grown astronomically, and as you gain power so do I. This means that eventually I will be able to give myself an actual physical form that can interact with the people of this world. When I reach this level, which is reliant on you continuing to grow in power I could theoretically take over yours or another persons mind. Thus I would be going Rogue.+

-I don't feel very comfortable with this.-

+It's theoretical only the oldest Guides have been able to take over people before.+

-Great, I feel so much better. Ah well its getting pretty late.- I jump off the roof teleporting a few metres backwards into the dorm of team RWBYX about halfway down. Making all four of my friends scream.

"That is never going to get old." I say between fits of laughter.

"Why do you keep doing that!" Blake yells which is kinda understandable seeing as I appeared about three inches from her.

"For shits and giggles, that and jumping off the roof is fun."

"I thought I was the thrill seeker here." Yang mutters.

"I could always chuck you off the roof."

"... I'll pass."

"Really don't worry I will catch you before you hit the ground... hopefully."

"I'll do it!" Ruby shouts. I reach out grab her, teleport to the roof and shove her off. +You realise you now have to catch her.+

-Oh shit, yeah.-

I teleport to the ground and catch her just before she lands, and teleport back into the dorm.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" She exclaims.

"Did he just throw her off the roof." Blake asks looking rather shocked, though with her impassive expression its pretty hard to tell.

"Yes... Yes he did." Weiss says.

"See Yang completely safe." Yang hadn't moved from her spot at the window where she had watched the event. She slowly turns round looking very pissed. -Oh shit balls.-

+Your fucked.+

"I... Am... Giving... You... Five seconds... To let me have a go." -oh well that's not so bad.

+You know I really wanted you to get pummeled.+

-Arse hole.-

AN: Okay so not quite hitting my word count target on this one... what its a filler chapter what do you want from me? Anyway in this chapter we introduce the "old friend." this is an OC from Zarrok1138's story Heart of the Lion, so go check that out, especially seeing as Xero cameos in the story as well. Oh and the Poll is going to be closed when I upload the next chapter so if you want to vote on who Xero gets to bang then you don't have long left.


	8. Enter Mortal Kombat

"You know if Jaune paid any attention to his opponents stance he would stand a pretty good chance." I say casually, all of us first year students are in the arena during combat class watching a dual between Cardin Winchester better known as that massive dick head. And Jaune, the latter of which is currently getting his arse handed to him.

He steadily lifts himself off the floor panting before raising his sword -I really need to ask him what that thing is called.- and charging at Cardin, Who steps out of the way and kicks his shin, making him stumble. As Jaune turns Cardin then smacks his shield with that huge unwieldy mace of his sending him careening through the air. He lands with a painful sounding thump, He got up again and charged trying for a two handed overhead swing. -This is gonna end in tears.-

+Yup, you reckon he would like tulips on his grave?+

-Nah he seems like more of a daffodil person.- Cardin blocks his attack by raising, his mace and holding it length wise. He says something to Jaune and Jaune says something back. Cardin then knees him in the bollocks. -Now that, that is a dick move.-

+Worst pun ever... of all time.+

-Huh the pun was unintended and don't think I didn't catch that reference. Wait what the fuck?- Cardin was raising his mace above his head intended to bring it down on Jaune's prone form. The lights around the stage flicker on and a buzzer... well buzzes.

"That's enough." Glynda Goodbitch says walking between them. "Students as you can see Mr Arcs aura has now dropped into the red." She points to the massive fuck off holographic screen above the arena. "In a tournament style dual this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official can call the match. Mr Arc it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide whether its a good time to attack or to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now. Would we?" Behind her Cardin mutters something. Glynda carries on talking about some combat tournament, while Yang, Ruby, and Weiss all quake excitedly in their seats. Me and Blake both look on impassively, while Pyrrha looks at them with a weird expression.

Later on in the cafeteria Nora is telling some weird story, and getting corrected by Ren, everybody listens carefully except for Blake as usual who is reading her book, Me as usual reading on my scroll, because I have yet to go and by some physical books. And Jaune who is staring dejectedly into his plate, which doesn't go unnoticed by Ruby, and Pyrrha.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asks.

"huh oh yeah, why?"

"Its just that you seem a little... not okay." Ruby explains with her usual skills of articulation.

"Guy's I'm fine, seriously look." He raises a thumb.

"Jaune if you don't tell us what's wrong I'm going to snap that thumb off and give you liposuction with it. I say. +That's pretty dark man.+

-you notice that my plate is empty, thats because all the fucks that I give are on it.- Jaune looks kinda worried by my threat and looks over at team Cardinal, who are taunting some Faunus girl, Velvet I think her name is. The others keep talking to Jaune while Ash and I decide to have some fun. -Right Ash, do you reckon you can move things in the world at all?- His response comes in the form of me being stabbed by my own fork.

+To an extent, though I think I can do what your asking.+

-Oh this is gonna be awesome. Everyone looks over at the sound of a commotion coming from Cardin and his prick patrol.

Cardin is pulling Velvets bunny ears, and saying stuff to his mates. -Go on then Ash, go nuts.-

Suddenly Cardin yells out and falls off his bench. I don't even bother trying to hide my laughter.

"Hey you number kid." I grin at him.

"Yeah."

"How 'bout I wipe that smile of your face." I smirk pick up my empty tray, and teleport over to him, bonk him on the head as he is trying to get up making him fall down again, and teleport back to my seat.

"Sorry, you were saying." Everyone laughs at my antics, and as an added bonus they all glare at Cardin as well.. He snarls and walks away. "Okay so show of hands, who thinks that I am the greatest person ever." No one raises their hands. "Bloody heretics." +How does it feel to be an unloved waste of oxygen.+

-Better than it does to be a corporeal entity with almost no real physical presence, I'm sure.-

+Damn' I'm out of aloe Vera, you know where I can get some ice for this burn I just got?+

-You know sometimes I wonder how we ever get anything done.-

"Ow ow ow ow ow." Blake and I had just finished a sparring session on the roof, and I had been left with what feels like a broken jaw. "That last hit was overkill." She smirks and her bow wiggles, which happens fairly often normally when she is amused or irritated. "You know your really bad at hiding it." She looks shocked. +Oh look at you, abusing knowledge you shouldn't have,

-Oh shut up it is really fucking obvious. And she never takes the damn thing off.-

"I... Uh... What do you mean?"

"The bow, it wiggles a lot, almost as if there's... something under there."

"I don't kno-"

"Yes you do."

"Yes okay look I'm a Faunus, but you cant tell anyone. And I mean anyone."

"Why though, no one will care, I mean maybe Weiss might kick up a fuss, but the others I doubt would give even one of the seven shades of shit." She sighs.

"I was in the white fang." Looking back I probably should have acted at least a little surprised.

"So what."

"I killed people, I thought I was doing the right thing. Then one day I realised, I realised that all the bloodshed, and violence, that wouldn't change anything. People would still hate us, only now they feared us as well. So I left, and I applied to join Beacon. But if the others knew, I don't know how they would react." I yawn. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

"Probably because you know that I could not give less of a fuck about what anyone does or has done in their lives. Makes me pretty easy to talk to without being judged I think." she smirks slightly at that. "See, now stop all this depressing talk, I need to go find Lilac Dawn." I look off the roof, and see Lilac Dawn caught in a tree. -Son of a bitch.- I teleport and manage to grab it before teleporting back.

+You really do abuse the hell out of that you know.+

-oh yeah like you wouldn't.-

+Well actually I did yeah, but still.+

"So Blake need a lift down to the dorm." she looks at me dubiously. "Oh come on its not that bad."

"We don't have to jump off the roof do we?"

"Nah I just do that cause it's fun."

"Have you ever consider seeing a psychiatrist?"

"Hey I am not insane its just Me and Ash inside my head." She smiles.

"Case in point." -Top kek, she thinks I'm joking.- "sure just make sure that you teleport me in my entirety."

"Ooh there's an idea, teleporting parts of the body, could make for some interestingly violent possibilities in a fight."

"I was being serious about thee psychiatrist."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I grab her and we teleport into the dorm. Weiss screams. +You'd have thought she would be used to it by now.+ Blake steps away from me shaking.

"How do you do that all the time?"

"I dunno, I don't really feel anything when I do it. Hey Ruby when I teleported you did you start shaking after?"

"No I didn't why?" Ruby asks

"I felt this weird tingling." Yang says

"Huh I suppose everyone reacts differently... Say Weiss-"

"NO!"

"But, but its for science."

"I am not letting you teleport me." I quickly take a step towards her grab her hand and teleport us to the other side of the room.

"So do you fe-" She slaps me in the face. "Ow what was that for."

"I said no." She says before crossing her arms and turning away. +You completely deserved that.+ I pick up my notebook from the end of my bunk, and start writing in it. "Weiss Schnee: Subject exhibits severe bitchiness when phased."

"HEY!" Weiss yells grabbing the notebook and tearing out the page. I laugh.

"What do you mean phased?" Yang asks.

"calling it teleporting all the time is kinda a mouthful and phasing just sounds much cooler, like some star trek shit or something." they look at me blankly. "Oh come on, you guys seriously don't know what Star Trek is?" synchronised head shaking. "Monty python?" more shaking of heads. "Star Wars?" again heads are shook. "Firefly?" shaking of the highest calibre. "Okay I admit that last one was probably a long shot. One of these days you will all be educated."

"Do we have to be?"

"Yes Ruby you do, its either that or summary execution, whichever you prefer."

"Isn't that a little extreme?"

"No, Yang, no it's not. Ah well if anyone needs me I'll be on the roof."

"Didn't you just come down from the roof?" Ruby asks.

"Yup but I refuse to be in the presence of such heathens any more." I phase back to the roof and start working on my agility. You know how difficult it is to do a backflip from a standing position? People really don't give those street dancers the credit they deserve let me tell you. "By the way you can stop trying to hide." I say. Mr Old Friend steps out of the shadows.

"Just wanted to see how your training is going."

"Yeah well you mind announcing yourself next time, not gonna lie the whole watching from the shadows, dark avenger thing you got going is pretty creepy."

"Pretty badass though."

"I don't know about that, so why are you really here anyway?" +Duck+ I do so just in time to avoid M.O.F's sword. "So that's why your here."

"Combat is the most educational ordeal there is." I unsheathe Lilac Dawn, and activate its pistol and knife mode, holding the knife in a reverse grip in my left hand, and the gun in my right. I swing for his stomach, going in low, he jumps back impossibly fast and dashes forward swiping my right arm away from him and parrying the wild attacks I was sending his way. -This isnt working. Any ideas?-

+Run.+

-How about no.- I phase to the left, buying myself enough time to reform Lilac Dawn into it's chain sword mode, and hit the activation rune. My vision goes grey, and time slows. I look round to see M.O.F has raised one of his M1911's to level at my head. Colour returns to the world and I duck, the bullet passes over my head, shearing off a few strands of hair, I thrust forward with Lilac Dawn, catching the edge of his coat, he smirks. "Looks like you aren't completely hopeless after all." he says before dashing forward and pistol whipping my face.

I look up at him from the floor. "what is it with people and hitting my face today?"

"Must be your magnetic personality." he offers his hand, and I take it. "I was holding back by the way."

"Yeah I kinda figured." I lean down to pick up Lilac Dawn. When I straighten up he's gone. "Oh for fucks sake, does he always do this?"

+Oh yes.+

-Brilliant just brilliant, first weird monsters, now some weird overpowered batman wannabe. What next?-

"Who was that guy?"

-Son of a bitch!-

"Uh hi Ruby."

"Don't avoid the question."

"Well to be honest I'm not entirely sure. How much of that did you see."

"Pretty much the entire fight, he was really fast." she starts doing weird karate chops and things with sound effects to go with them.

"Right, well uh, do you mind not telling the others. Wouldn't want them worrying about some crazy batman wannabe that may or may not be stalking me."

"uuuuh."

"That was a joke, trust me it's nothing to worry about." My scroll vibrates. I look at the message. [Actually I just floored you in one hit, I would say that is something to worry about.] "For fucks sake, how did he even hear that. +He's standing to your left.+ I look to my left. M.O.F waves from the shadows.

"Hey Ruby how you doing."

"Uh hi, and ooh I like your sword." she says staring at the item in question.

"What are you doing back here again?" I ask, not ready to let my guard down just yet.

"I'm bored, still waiting for my next assignment from the Powers That Be." He pulls a weird tablet like device from his trench coat. And looks at it. "Well what do you know, I'll be seeing you again I'm sure." He nods to Ruby. "Trust me you'll get an explanation when the time is right... From Xero, not from me." He hops off the roof, I don't bother going to look he's definitely already gone. -I really do not like that guy.-

AN: So we have another encounter with M.O.F, and start the Jaune Arc... arc, that could have been phrased better.

Any way the Xero pairing poll is now closed, the results were:

Yang: 3

Ruby:3 Including the votes that were left as comments before the poll was opened on my profile.

Weiss: 1

Blake: 0

No pairing: 0

bear in mind the poll was just to see what you guys think, and I have already decided who Xero will be paired with. And if any of you were wondering what kind of music I listen to while writing fight scenes, then check out the bands, Dream Evil, Nightwish, Alestorm, and Dragonforce.

And before I forget

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for my OC's THIS IS FANFICTION AFTER ALL, CHRIST.


	9. Enter I'm out of enter gags

AN: I decided to skip the events of Jaundice pt2 mostly because I I find those episodes to be some of the weaker ones of the series. So that means we are skipping straight to the forever fall.

"Hey Jaune, long time no see... Did you lock yourself out again?" Ruby and I were back to our dorm after the rather strange encounter earlier. On the way we say Jaune standing next to the door to team JNPR's dorm. And so Ruby being the nosey bugger she is decides to talk to him.

"... Uh, nope got it." He says rubbing the back of his neck and raising his scroll.

"So where have you been lately?"

"I, uh... I messed up, I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin's got me on a leash and Pyrrha wont even talk to me... I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He says slumping against the door and sliding to the floor. "I'm a failure." He mutters dejectedly.

"Nope." both Ruby and I say at the same time. +You get way to much enjoyment out of stealing lines.+

"Nope?"

"Nope. Your a leader now Jaune. Your not allowed to be a failure."

"But what if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

"Your not, everybody makes bad calls and decisions Jaune, I mean how do you think good leaders are able to make decisions and know they are the right ones. Because they have made the wrong decisions before and have learnt from it." I say. Ruby simply says "Nope" again.

"You know your not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff." he says to Ruby.

"Nope." She says.

"Trust me, she's not the easiest person to talk to about anything mate." Ruby ignores me and continues to lower Jaune's self esteem.

"Maybe you were a failure when you were a kid. And maybe you were a failure when we first met." with each example he slumps a little lower. "But you can't be one now. You know why?"

"Uh... because..."

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You have a team now Jaune we all do." she gestures around her. "And if we fail we'll just be bringing them down with us! We have to put our teammates first, and ourselves second." -Oh hell no, fuck that.-

+Your one of the most selfish people I have ever had the displeasure of meeting.+

-... What? Don't expect me to deny it.-

"Your team deserves a great leader Jaune... And I think that can be you." She then opens the door to our dorm and pulls me inside, interrupting my argument with Ash.

"Nighty night Jauneykins." I say. "So Rubes since when have you been any good at speeches?" she rubs the back of her neck nervously.

"I don't know. And be quite the others are asleep."

"Blake's not." I say pointing at the girl in question who was sat in her bunk reading by candlelight.

"No I'm not, but I am enjoying my book." She says pointedly.

"Shutting up now." I say before phasing onto my bunk, and sticking in my headphones.

"Yes students the forest of Forever Fall, is indeed beautiful, But we are not here to sight see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the tree's deep inside this forest. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda Goodbitch turns around abruptly and we all stop. "Each of you is to gather a jar full of red sap, however this forest is filled with the creatures of Grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous, back here at four o'clock. Have fun." Behind us I notice Jaune get dragged of by Cardin and his wanker friends. -Yeah, so not getting involved.-

+Bet you ten lien this decision backfires on you.+

-Your like a fucking ghost, what use is money to you?-

+No use, but you then have less money.+

"So Weiss how's life."

"You are awful at starting conversations."

"Comes from being introverted for most of my life."

"You don't seem like an introvert."

"And you said I suck at starting conversations."

"And the conversation is now dead."

"Yeah I kinda saw that coming." I carry on walking in line with the others.

"Am I the only one who thinks this place is a little too red?" Yang asks.

"Nope, could definitely do with more purple." I say.

"You wanted to paint our dorm purple though so I don't think your opinion can really be taken seriously." Blake points out.

"Hey the paint was quick drying it's not like it would have been that big of a problem." I say indignantly.

"Wait that weird smell for like a week was paint?" Ruby asks.

"...No... Maybe... Possibly... Yeah, it totally was." +Worst liar ever, of all time.+

-Shut up agent Washington.-

"How did you not realise with Weiss going off on one every five seconds?" Yang asks. Ruby shrugs.

"I dunno." We continue walking into the forest until we reach a clearing. "So, uh, how do we collect the sap?" everyone shrugs and turns to look at me.

"Why are you looking at me, I don't have a bloody clue."

"Well thats brilliant isnt it. HEY PYRRHA!" Yang shouts. Pyrrha walks over to us. "You don't happen to know how we collect the sap do you?"

"Oh it's quite simple, you just have to push one of these spikes into the tree and the sap will drip out." +Well you look like right idiots now don't you.+

-No we look like inquisitive young women and a man.-

+Suuuuure+ We all split up with our jars and go off to separate tree's to collect our sap. That is until a loud roar breaks the calm. "Oh son of a bitch." I look up at the hill overlooking the clearing and sure enough, there's a massive bear Grimm thing smacking the seven shades of shit out of team cardinal. As I watch everybody runs away leaving Jaune and Cardin alone to fend for themselves against the ursa. "Uh... guys, you think maybe we should help I say." +Since when have you cared about helping people.+

-Since I realised that the longer these people live the better they are gonna be at not letting me get killed.-

+Wow, thats really cold.+

-are you just now realising that?-

+No it's just... You know that actually makes a lot of sense.+

-I know, now are we gonna go save that twat and Jaune or not?-

"Jaune's up there!" Pyrrha yells.

"Yang, you and Blake go and find professor goodwitch." Ruby orders.

"Goodbitch." I correct her helpfully.

"Xero now is not the time." Ren scolds.

"Okay, okay, lets go." we all run up the hill just in time to see Jaune jump between Cardin and the ursa, and block its humongous claw with his shield. Weiss and I both prepare our weapons to give aid.

"Wait!" Pyrrha says. Jaune finally manages to push the Ursa away, and he attempts to swat at its stomach with his sword, unfortunately he misses and only succeeds in pissing the Ursa off. It tries to slam its fist down on him but he rolls out of the way just in time. Though he can't move quickly enough to avoid the punch it sends next. He flies back but lands on his feet already sprinting back into the fray. He jumps and attempts to swing at the Ursa's head, the Ursa moves out of the way and clotheslines him mid jump. This time he doesn't get up nearly as fast, but he still manages to be on his feet in time to counter attack, he charges, and slides down low, raising his shield and just managing to block its swipe, he brings his sword up underneath it's arm and lops off it's head in a single swipe. -That was pretty damn impressive.-

+Would have been even more so if Pyrrha hadn't used her semblance to help.+

-True very true.- "Uh What." Ruby asks looking at Pyrrha's outstretched arm.

"How did you...?" Weiss seems to be at a loss for words.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, Xero has his phasing. My semblance is polarity."

"Whoa, you can control poles." Ruby says seeming to be legitimately awed. I face palm.

"No you dunce, it means she has control over magnetism."

"It's also a synonym for having two completely opposite view points, just a little trivia there." I add unhelpfully.

"Eh magnets are cool too." Ruby mutters, as Pyrrha begins to walk away.

"Wait where are you going?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah we gotta tell him what happened." Ruby says.

"We could... or perhaps we could just keep it our little secret."

"Not with Xero over here spewing out random bits of information every chance he gets."

"Hey Weiss I'll have you know I can keep secrets very well, By the way Ruby, look under Weiss' bunk the next chance you get." Weiss looks confused. -I wonder how long it'll take before she realises I'm taking the piss.-

+probably until she looks under her bunk and notices that picture of Ozpin covered in lipstick stains.+

-You know I really can't wait till somebody finds that. Weiss' face will be glorious, I can see it now.-

Later that night I'm training up on the roof, when I hear the door open. I turn and see Jaune.

"Hey Jaune."

"Hey Xero, what are you doing here?"

"This is my practise area, the training dummies and targets aren't just for decoration you know."

"Wait you put all this stuff here?"

"Yup real pain in the arse to lug up those stairs let me tell you."

"Why didn't you just phase it all up?"

"Because... Shut up." The door opens again and Pyrrha walks out.

"Huh, no Cardin today? I thought you two were best buds." She asks Jaune.

"Look Pyrrha I'm sorry, you were only trying to be nice and I... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head."

"Jaune! It's okay, your team really misses their leader. You should come down. Ren made pancakes. No syrup though you can thank Nora for that." She says walking away.

"Wait, I know I dont deserve it after all thats happened, but would you still be willing to train me. To become a better fighter." Pyrrha smiles before walking over to him and pushing him to the ground.

"Hey."

"Your stance is all wrong, you need to be wider and lower to the ground."

"Uh hey yeah, you mind not doing this now, only I was kinda training myself and, well you know, I spent ages setting this place up so I could not be interrupted." Pyrrha glares at me. "Okay shutting up now." I phase back down into the dorm. Yang screams. "For fucks sake one of these days."

"Why cant you just phase into the hallway and use the door like a normal person?" Yang asks looking pissed.

"Uh because I don't know if your aware of this BUT I CAN FUCKING TELEPORT! Doors are for peasants." +Christ this whole phasing into the dorm thing is starting to become like a Monty Python sketch.+

"You really shouldn't abuse your abilities like you do." Weiss points out.

"Silence infidel, how dare you speak without first uttering your daily prayers to the Omnissiah."

"The what?"

"Heresy, heresy everywhere. Stay away from damnable servants of the ruinous powers."

+Please stop existing.+

"What are you talking about?" Blake asks finally looking up from her book.

"I am talking about books far better then your pornographic novels. Don't lie I know your secret." Blake looks worried for a second before realising that am simply spewing out random words with no actual meaning at the moment.

"I think we seriously need to consider looking him up in a padded cell." Yang says.

"Never chains shall not bind me, I shall be free, free for all eternity... Yeah okay I'm out of random stuff to say now." I turn round and see Ruby about to activate crescent rose behind me. When she sees me staring she quickly tries to hide it behind her back. "That thing is like twice the size of you, your not gonna be able to hide it like that. And its okay I sometimes want to stab myself too. But not in any weird masochistic way." I phase into my bunk. "Good night guys. And I counted the bars of soap so I'll know if you stick any in your socks to clobber me with."

"Okay own up who gave him coffee?" Yang asks. Ruby raises her arm meekly.

"I didn't think he would go this hyper and it was like two hours ago."

+I think someone spiked the drink.+

-No fucking shit, Bet it was Blake, it's always the quiet ones.-

+Why am I stuck with you?+

AN: So this would have been up earlier today but I had my YR11 parents evening which was pretty much two hours of being told how great my work is when I apply myself but how I need to stop getting distracted by about two hundred different teacher. Kinda felt too tired to write after that, Oh and Arrow season 3 and The Flash, I had to watch those as well.

Remember to Follow Favourite and Review you know all that jazz.


	10. Enter Insert Gag Here

"The Vytal festival, oh this is wonderful!" Weiss beams. Her, I and the rest of team RWBYX are walking down the streets of Vale as preparations are made for the Vytal festival. -What even is the Vytal festival any way.

+Beats me, I was dead at this point as a player, and no one I've guided has lived this long.+

-Wait really? I mean this hasn't really been that difficult so far.-

+Yeah well not everyone can adjust to these things like you can.+

-True, I am the most amazing person in all the universes after all.-

+Please die.+

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss. Its kinda weirding me out." Ruby cringes.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to all the cultures of the world, there will be dances, parades, a tournament, oh the amount of planning and organisation that goes into this event is simply breathtaking."

"And those words were never uttered ever again, under threat of the punishment of death."

He's right, you really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang says agreeing with the words of wisdom that I had imparted upon them.

"Quite you two."

"Yo Blakey what do you think?"

"That if you ever call me that again I will cut out your larynx."

"So you agree with us right?" I inquire. She just carries on walking though I notice her bow rustle slightly, probably in irritation. "Can anyone remind me why we are spending the afternoon visiting these stupid docks." Yang sighs. Ruby pinches her nose.

"They smell like fish."

"I've heard that students coming in from Vacuo are arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon academy I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"Look out guys my bullshit sense is tingling."

"Yeah, you just want to spy on them so you will have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake agrees.

"Huh you cant prove that." Weiss says quickly spinning around and crossing her arms.

"whoa!" Mine and Ruby's reaction is pretty much the same. She stops walking suddenly and I crash into her. "hey a little warning next time would be nice." I follow her gaze to see a building in a pitiful shape with its entrance covered in police tape. We all walk over to the detectives outside, being the nosy buggers we are. Or should I say the others are, I already know what happened and even if I didn't I really wouldn't care. +Cough arsehole cough.+

-Silence puny mortal.-

+Uh... you realise I can't die right?+

-You know I don't like your tone.-

+I give up.+

"What happened here?" Ruby asks one of the investigators.

"Robbery, second Dust shop to get hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." He replies.

"Ugh, thats terrible." Yang sighs putting her hands on her hips.

"They left all the money again." the other investigator shouts from inside. We all make a synchronised huh sound and turn to look, as the investigator walks out with an evidence bag filled with bundles of cash. The first investigator nods.

"yeah it just does Dust?"

"I dunno, an army?"

"You ah, you thinking the White Fang."

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hmm the White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss says crossing her arms and huffing, looking the very image of stuck up Bitch Tits McGee the third. -Oh no please don't start this.-

+To quote Ron Paul. Its Happening!+

"What's your problem?" Blake asks irritation evident in her face.

"My problem, I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they are a collection of misguided Faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe the entirety of humanity off the face of the planet."

"So they're very misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of down town Vale."

"For shits and giggles." I suggest.

"Hmm Blake's got a point." Ruby says.

"So do I."

"No you really don't. Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy you and I ran in to a few months ago. Maybe it was him" she gestures at me.

"You ran into him. I was just happened to be in the neighbourhood." I point out.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum." Weiss says heatedly.

"Hardly, committing violence out of fear of oppression doesn't seem particularity evil, or have you never heard of the term revolution?"

"Oh don't tell me you support them Xero."

"When did I say that? What I mean is that the reason the White Fang commit these crimes is because they feel it is necessary for people to start treating them as equals."

"Well be that as it may, those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." I glance at Blake who's clenching her fists.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang says agreeing with Blake and I.

"HEY STOP THAT FAUNUS!" A shout rings out from the docks. I face palm. -And that really doesn't help our case.-

+Can't deny though, that was great timing.+

-Eh I suppose.- A blonde Faunus with a long tail sprints past us being chased by the investigators from earlier. As he sprints past he winks at Blake.

"Well Weiss you wanted to see the competition... And there it goes."

"Quick we have to observe him." Blake yells running full pelt after the monkey boy. We all follow her, except for Blake who hesitates slightly.

"Hey Blake you coming or not?"

"I, uh yeah." she runs after us. We all turn a corner to see Weiss on the ground having apparently knocked over a young girl. -Oh wait, this Is that really creepy girl isn't it?-

+Yep, have fun.+

"Oh no he got away!" Wiess yells dejectedly watching -Uh what's his name?-

+Sun something or other.+ Okay watching Sun climbing up a building while the police watch on.

"Uh Weiss." Yang mutters pointing at the girl Weiss was still crushing. She looks down and jumps up making a weird noise in shock. The weird little girl smiles, and raises a hand in greeting. "Salutations!"

"Um hello." Ruby says.

"Are you okay?" Yang asks.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking."

"No problem it's just kinda weird that your well you know still not getting up off the floor." She looks around.

"Yes that is rather strange." She pushes herself up with a handstand or something, I don't know how it seems even more impossible then beating someone to death with their own skull, but I digress. We all take a few steps back kind of creeped out. "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The feeling isn't mutual." I mutter Weiss shoots me a look that says be polite or I will castrate you with your own weapon.

"Hi' I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asks Blake hits her. "Oh I mean I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny says again.

"You've already said that." Weiss points out.

"so I did."

"Well sorry for running into you." Weiss says as we all start to walk away.

"Yeah see ya mate."

"Take care friend" Ruby says.

"Well she was... Weird." Yang says as we walk away.

"Indeed now where did that Faunus riff raff run off to?" Weiss asks.

"What did you call me?" Comes a voice from behind us. We all spin round in alarm. To see Penny standing there. -For fucks sake kid piss off.-

+Dick head mode engaged.+

-I don't like meeting new people.-

"No not you." she walks up to Ruby leaning right in her face. "You."

"Hey you ever hear of a thing called personal space?" I ask seeing Ruby's discomfort. She walks up to me and leans into my face. "And you." I put my hand on her forehead and push her back to a more comfortable distance.

"Okay now what you talking 'bout."

"You called me mate." She turns to Ruby "And you called me friend, Am I really your friend?"

"Most definitely not." I say. As Ruby looks to everyone else for help. We shake our heads profusely.

"Uh yeah sure, why not." I face palm so hard I knock myself to the ground. I must have created a shock wave or something as well cause everyone else fell over though that may just have been from having to witness Ruby dooming us all.

"Aha Sensational. We can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys." I slowly reach down to take Lilac Dawn currently in it's knife form out of its scabbard. +Don't even bother.+

-Why it's not like anyone will miss her.-

+Just don't+

-Your no fun.- I leave my arm dangling at my side.

"it this what I was like when you met me." Ruby asks leaning close to Weiss.

"No she seems far more coordinated."

"So, uh what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asks.

"No Yang for fucks sake don't speak to it, and don't move. It's vision is based on movement."

"No It's not silly, my vision is just like any humans. I am here to fight in the tournament!"

"Wait your fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asks in disbelief.

"I am combat ready." Penny replies saluting.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"says the girl wearing a dress." Blake points out.

"It's a combat skirt." Ruby zooms out of now where faster than the eye can follow.

"Yeah!" They low five. "And Xero wears a duster." Ruby points out.

"one: It's armoured. Two: it has been specially made not to hinder my movements in any way. Three: Style points biatch."

"What's a biatch?"

"Wiki wiki wa wa bruuuup." I say quickly.

"Anyway." Weiss says moving up to Penny and grabbing her by the shoulders. "If your here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey tailed... rapscallion."

"Who?"

"The filthy Faunus from the boat." She says holding up a crudely drawn picture of the boy from earlier. -Wait when did she get a chance to draw that.-

+If you question these things you will go insane.+

Why do you keep calling him that. Stop calling him a rapscallion stop calling him a degenerate!" Blake shouts finally starting to get pissed off with Weiss' remarks. "He's a person!"

"Oh I'm sorry would you like me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can."

"Uh yeah actually, it's a bin not a trash can."

"Fine then, this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" Blake shouts.

"Stop what, he clearly broke the law. Give him time and he will probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." Seeing Blake is clearly distressed I step in.

"You know Weiss, Ruby was allowed to attend Beacon because she beat up a bunch of thugs. I personally disembowelled one of them. That is called vigilantism, which I might add is a crime. By your logic sooner or later we will both be running around slaughtering people on the streets for any minor infractions."

"And how does trying to help people relate to this Faunus obviously committing a crime!"

"Aargh you ignorant little rat." Blake yells and storms off. Weiss follows her and they both continue arguing.

"Just saying if I smother Weiss with a pillow tonight don't be too surprised."

"What got you so riled up?" Ruby asks me.

"Ignorance spawns violence. The White Fang are a perfect example of how the ignorance of humanity has created it. I don't see the point in seeing past mistakes repeated for no good reason."

"Wow thats... Deep."

"There's a reason people avoid getting into philosophical discussions with me.

The walk back to the airship port and subsequent flight back was uneventful, if a little silent. As we step off the airship I bid farewell to the others and phase onto the roof for some practise, up there I meet Jaune and Pyrrha already going at it. I watch as Jaune uses his shield to knock her spear away and then sweep out her legs putting his sword to her throat. I clap. "Damn Jaune that was brutal."

"Uh hey Xero, say aren't you normally up here a little later? He asks.

"Yeah but Weiss and Blake are pissed at each other and if I stay with that lot any longer then the tension will drive me nuts."

"What wrong with them?" Pyrrha asks.

"Well Weiss made some rather insensitive comments about Faunus specifically some rather over arching statements. Blake took offence and so on."

"Why would Blake take offence to that?" I hesitate.

"Uh, well racism is a pretty touchy subject. Anyway seeing as you two are busy I suppose I'll head back down."

"Goodbye." Pyrrha says.

"See you." Says Jaune. I phase back into the dorm where unsurprisingly Weiss and Blake are at it again.

"They're still going at it?" I ask Ruby. She nods sadly.

"You realise your defending an organisation that, hates humanity don't you. The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil." Weiss says -I'm a moralistic nihilist so she just kinda insulted my beliefs.-

+I don't really think now is the time to pull the point of view card.+

"There's no such thing as pure evil, why do you think they hate humanity so much. It's because of people like Cardin. People like YOU that force them to take such drastic measures!" Blake shouts at her.

"People like me?" Weiss yells back.

"Your discriminatory!"

"I am a victim!" -Here we go, childhood sob story inbound.- "You want to know why I desipise the White Fang so much, why I don't particularly trust the Faunus. It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in actual bloodshed, my grandfathers company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child i've watched family and friends disappear. Board members executed. An entire train car full of Dust stolen!" -Ooh that last ones gonna hit close to home.- "And every day my father would come home. Furious and that made for a very difficult childhood." Ruby walks up to her and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Weiss I-"

"NO!" She shouts, turning back to face Blake. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang. Its because they are a bunch of LIARS, THIEVES, AND MURDERERS!" +Well this ended in tears.+

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!" Blake yells back. And Weiss takes a few steps away. Blake looks around wildly realises what she just said and runs out of the room.

"Wait wait come back." Ruby shouts after her. I put a hand on her shoulder. Don't worry I'm not particularly surprised it came out like this. I'll go after her."

"Wait you knew and you didn't tell us?" Yang asks.

"It wasn't my secret to tell" I say before running out after Blake. I finally find her next to the statue on the path to the airship dock. Her bow in her hands. Crying.

"See you look much better without the bow." I tell her.

"I'm not really interested in your poor attempts to cheer me up right now Xero." She says.

"Nah I mean it, you look more, well like you. And don't worry about the others they'll come round eventually."

"I doubt it."

"Look Ruby just wants to be friends she wont care about your past. Yang as long as you don't go around stabbing people won't care. Weiss, well Weiss is Weiss but she'll come around trust me. And me well you already know I could not give less of a fuck."

"I knew you'd look better with out the bow." Says Sun walking up to us. Though how the fuck he got here is beyond me.

"Already said that." I say smirking. "Anyway keep an eye on Blake for me will you mate, I'm gonna head back to the others and make sure they don't worry." I phase back into the dorm. "Soz guys I couldn't find her. She's probably gone back to Vale or something. I reckon we should just give her a day or two and if she hasn't returned we go look for her." +are you sure this is the best idea.+

-Well we need to advance the plot somehow.-

+You realise this is all real right.+

-Yeah but I want a chance to fucking murder Torchwick so shut up.-

"I suppose that's probably a good idea." Ruby mutters still upset that Blake had run away.

Yang just sort of nods and Weiss looks away making a humph noise.

"And Weiss you will help us look for her or so help me I will... okay yeah I can't think of anything suitably threatening at the moment but you get the point."

+The collective IQ of this room just dropped about forty points.+

-Shut up.-

AN: There we go the longest chapter yet to make up the previous two being a little under my self imposed word limit. so it looks like season one events are drawing to a close in what will probably be a little under 30,000 words. Not gonna lie I thought I would be able to drag it out a bit more but I do write rather compactly.

So if any of you have some ideas for things to do as a gap between S1 and S2 events feel free to PM me.


	11. Enter: For Fucks Sake Torchwick

It was Sunday, Sunday afternoon if your on of those people that likes to specific. Blake had gone off with Sun on Friday night, so I figured now was a good time as ever to go looking for her. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and I are in Vale, Ruby and Yang shouting unhelpfully and Weiss being unhelpful. +As if that's a surprise.+

-You would have thought that after I threatened to make her drink three gallons of bleach that she would understand that we're going to find her whether she likes it or not.-

+You do know that there's such a thing as subtlety right?+

-Where would the fun be in that?-

+You just answered my question with a question.+ Ruby and Yang finally stop shouting due in part to all the dirty looks they are getting from passers by I would think.

"She's been gone all weekend." Ruby says sadly.

"She's a big girl I'm sure she can handle herself." Weiss replies nonchalantly.

"Weiss come on, she's one of our teammates." Yang scolds.

"Is she? We all heard what she said."

"And yet you still stand here resolutely refusing to allow her to give her side of the story even after you have given yours." I say. -And this is why I hate being around people.-

+I thought it was because of those latent psychotic urges you seem to be feeling.+

-Oh thats just cause I don't like irritating people.-

"Maybe she is. Maybe she isn't either way she's missing and we need to find her." I give Yang a high five for her stunning display of neutrality.

" I still can't believe it. A member of the White Fang under our very noses."

"Just give it a break Weiss. The record is starting to get scratched." I say.

"I just hope she's okay." Ruby says as always ignorant to the inter-team political debates raging around her. We carry on walking and eventually Ruby and Yang start shouting again. I phase onto the rooftops. In part to look for Blake but also to avoid the ear splitting noises that those two are fond of calling their voices.

"Oh you know who I might be able to help. The police." I look down from my vantage point to see Ruby and Weiss arguing. -Oh son of a bitch. I leave them guys for five minutes... Five god damn minutes and she's already at it again.-

+I have to admit, she is starting to grate on my nerves now as well.+ I see that Yang and Ruby have started to walk away from Weiss with Yang telling her they should hear Blake's side of the story before jumping to any conclusions. -I've been saying that all fucking weekend and she hasn't listened.-

"I think when we hear it you'll all realise I was right." She says reverting to the stuck up bitch from when we first met. I then notice Penny the girl from Friday trailing behind them.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!" All three of the girls scream.

"PENNY WHERE DID YOU COME FROM." Ruby screams in what I can only assume was anger because it was almost an unintelligible growl.

"What are you up to?" The small ginger girl asks completely ignoring the groups terror. -I refuse to go down there and talk to that chick again.-

+Why do you hate her so much?+

-Because she wants to be friends and I really do not want any more friends then have already been forced upon me.-

+and so Xero the young man with a promising future threw it all away to be forever alone.+

-Exactly.-

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang tells her.

"Ooh you mean the Faunus girl." I almost lose control of my bladder at the expressions on the girls faces.

"Wait how did you know that?" Ruby asks.

"Uh the cat ears." Penny replies pointing up at her head helpfully.

"What cat ears? She wears a... bow." I clap slowly and loudly. Yang replies by sticking her middle finger up in my general direction, somehow managing to keep her dignity intact. A tumble weed blows by and Ruby breaks the awkward silence that had settled in. "She does like tuna a lot." -I Don't think I have ever seen her eat tuna.-

+I think it was supposed to be a joke.+

"So where is she?" Penny asks us. -They just told her that they are looking for her and she asks where she is. Goodbye logic we hardly knew ye.-

"We don't know she's been missing since Friday." Ruby tells her sighing and then flinching as Penny grabs her shoulders.

"That's terrible! Well don't worry Ruby my friend I wont rest until we find your teammate." And on that day an alliance the likes of which had never been seen before or seen since was formed.

"Oh thats uh really nice of you Penny, but we're all right, uh right guys." Ruby says looking to the other two who had somehow disappeared. -Okay looks like I'd better help her.- I phase down from the rooftop.

"Hey Copper we're fine you can just go on your merry way and have fun."

"Copper?" Penny asks.

"Yeah you know a penny is made from copper so Penny equals Copper..." I trail off into silence. A tumble weed blows by.

"It sure is windy today." Penny says oblivious to my god awful attempts at humour. "Oh well goodbye then friends!" She says walking off. And on that very same day the alliance was broken up by some massive twat with a weird obsession with the colour purple.

"I bloody hate her." I mutter when she's out of earshot.

"Why?" Ruby asks.

"Because she is way to cheerful." I reply as if it's obvious.

"Your one of those people that stands awkwardly near the punch bowl at parties aren't you?"

"Why yes. Yes I am. Now where in the name of Lucifer's right testicle have Yang and Weiss got to."

"I'm not sure. And who is Lucifer?"

"What am I? A walking exposition machine? Look it up sometime." I laugh. "Seriously though where could they have gone in about three seconds..." I notice a bench at the side of the road with what I can only assume is a blonde dwarf standing behind it. "Yang I can see you behind the bench you and Weiss can come out now Penny is gone." Yang's head pops up from behind the bench and turns from side to side like a periscope on a submarine. Weiss' soon follows following the same pattern of motion, before they both stand up and walk over to us. "That was... comical." I say bemused. +Kind of puts me in mind of those cartoons I used to watch as a kid.+

-I can completely see where your coming from.-

"So then where to next?" Yang asks as if anyone here has even the slightest clue.

"I don't know, was kind of hoping you guys might have an idea."

"Why don't we split up? Xero you and Weiss can go ask around in the shops and Yang and I can keep looking on the street." -Oh Ruby have you never heard the phrase, that idea sucks massive donkey dick, before?-

+That seems oddly specific.+

-Do not question my infinite wisdom!- "Seems like as good an idea as any. Come on then Weiss before I change my mind." And with that I set off intending to get as close to the docks as possible for asking around.

"Yeah, cheers mate, have a good one." I say waving to yet another useless shopkeeper. "You know Weiss you could help. Do you even care if we find her."

"Of course I care. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run Xero."

"Actually if you were put in a situation where you were scared and cut off from everyone you have grown to consider friends just because of your genetic heritage... Well I'm pretty sure you would have pretty good reason to run."

"Really and you know this do you?"

"Well we're out here looking for someone who lends plenty of credence to it, so yeah. Yeah I do." -She is really starting to piss me off.-

+Compliment her hair catch her off guard and she will be more likely to respond positively.+

-... Have you been reading Blake's shitty romance novels or something? That is the worst Idea I have ever heard.-

+Why do you never listen to any of my advice?+

-Because the only times your advice has ever been any help has been in combat classes and when there's been an ursa trying to use my balls as a chew toy.-

+Touché+ Weiss decides to interrupt my conversation with Ash. "Okay but what if Blake can't give us a good explanation. What will you do then?"

"She gave me a decent explanation what probably a month back now."

"Wait you knew for that long and didn't tell anyone?"

"Like I have already said it was her secret to tell you lot when she felt ready. She only told me because I confronted her about it."

"But how did you know?"

"Have you really never noticed how much her bow twitches. She tries to hide it but well... Lets be honest its much more interesting to watch someone's bow twitching then it is to listen to Port's lectures about how back in his day he slew forty nevermore's by flinging condoms at them with a catapult made of paper-clips."

"Fine I'll think about it." She says with a huff.

"Hallelujah!" Suddenly an explosion breaks the relative calm that had settled. We could see a column of smoke rising up in the distance. "Yo Weiss go find the others, I reckon we've found Blake."

"Wait what are you doing?"

"Going to have a gander." I say before phasing onto the rooftops. -How many jumps do you reckon that will take.-

+Without draining a significant amount of energy. About eleven.+

-Let us test your theories oh great one.- I phase onto different buildings in a zigzagging pattern eventually reaching a large warehouse where Ruby seems to have already set up shop, along with... Penny. -For fucks sake.-

"HEY!" She shouts down at the cause of the commotion, that is to say a one Roman Torchwick who I would like to add I am still pissed at for shooting me with a fucking firework rocket thing!

"Oh hey Red isn't it past your bedtime?" He shouts back at her before he notices me. "Oh and you brought your boy toy along again how fun." -That's it, I'm cutting his fucking balls off and replacing his eyeballs with em.-

"Ruby are these people your friends?" Penny asks as Ruby turns to answer Roman fires a missile... rocket... oh whatever I'm just calling it a missile from his staff at her. I push her out of the way, though this time I'm smart enough to not get hit by the missile instead of her. She unpacks her Crescent Rose with a flourish, and a bunch of swords fly out of a backpack that I am sure Penny wasn't wearing ten seconds ago. Penny steps forward with an angry look in her eyes.

"Penny no!"

"It's okay Ruby, I'm combat ready." She says as she leaps of the roof with her swords flying around her. At this point I notice just how many of the tossers there are. There has to be like a hundred or something White Fang. Way to many for Blake and Sun to deal with, though they are making an admirable effort.

"Yo Rubes need a lift." I say offering my hand. She takes it and I phase us down to the ground and move through the path of destruction that Penny has left in her wake. We reach Blake and Sun. "You know Blake when I let you piss off on Friday, I was thinking more along the lines of a relaxing stroll." Any more witty remarks I was thinking of are cut off by the world fading into grey. +Okay we got a fair few guys coming at us, looks to be swords and axes that kind of thing. They all seem to have the captain America bad guy problem as well.+

-Uh what?-

+The ones that have guns don't seem to know how to use them as anything other than clubs.+

-Yeah what is it with bad guys and useless guns?-

+I don't know now focus you make a mistake her you die.+ The worlds colour returns once more. I hear a grunt from behind me and duck on pure instinct narrowly avoiding the sword that had been aimed for my head. I draw Dawn which is the name I have given to the Pistol form of Lilac Dawn, and shoot the poor bastard in the stomach. He flies back with a spray of blood and a bit of... is that shit, -oh god I blew out his digestive tract. Oh thats horrible sweet Christ.- I'm so caught up in my disgust I almost don't notice Blake kick a guy in the face who had been about to skewer me. I force myself to ignore just how messy this fight is gonna get. I see Ruby spinning around the Crescent Rose a blur of pain for any who go near it.

I pull out my knife Lilac and touch its hilt to the barrel of Dawn flicking the catch that connects the two and thumbing the activation rune. They connect and form into Lilac Dawn's chain sword mode. And not a moment too soon as I spin around and decapitate one of the Fangers who had tried to hit me from behind. -Holy shit that was badass.-

Another Fanger tries to bring an axe down onto my head I swipe his attack to the side and thrust Lilac Dawn into his chest, severing his spine he drops to the floor. Dead. As I cut through more of them I realise just how easy it is, how little it really means to take a life. All the TV shows and movies try to big it up as some life changing experience but really it's not. It's much like any other mundane task really just block parry stab repeat, block, parry, stab, repeat. After clearing out some breathing room I look around, at least ten of the bastards lay dead at my feet many more of them unconscious and or dying at the hands of Blake, Ruby and Sun. I notice even more VTOL drop ships coming in likely with more White Fang soldiers ready to meet their ends at the end of my blade. I shake some of the blood of the blade and prepare for the next wave. That is until I notice Penny her swords spinning and a weird green glow coming from the tip of the blades. A huge green blast of energy streaks out smashing into the VTOL's and shearing them into pieces, their occupants falling from the sky to land as bloody streaks on the pavement. I see Roman running into a VTOL and chase after him. He turns and notices me. He tips his hat, "See ya violet." -Really that was the best he could think of.- He raises his cane and fires I dive out of the way but by the time I get back on my feet his VTOL has already took off.

"That mother fucking son of a dead whore covered in vaginal lice!" I yell.

"Xero calm down." Ruby says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright I'm calm... I just really wanted to gut that prick is all. Hey can you hear sirens."

"A little late aren't they, man the police her suck." Sun says. I punch him in the gut and he falls over.

"That's for not keeping Blake out of trouble." I say. He looks at me a little worried. I grin. "I'm just kidding I really couldn't care less."

It took a while for the police to take all of our statements and all that official business, but once we told them we attend Beacon most of them lost interest. Seems like stuff like this isn't all that uncommon around her. Eventually it reached a point where Ruby, Blake, Sun, and I were all sitting on some boxes waiting for Yang and Weiss to show up. "You know Ruby I thought Yang was with you?" I ask.

"She disappeared when we met Penny again for some reason. Come to think of it where did Penny go?" We all look and shrug.

"HELLOOOO!"

"Ah there she is." I say referring to the appearing of Yang and Weiss. Ruby hops up and runs up to Weiss.

"Look Weiss it's not what you think she explained the whole thing you see she doesn't actually wear a bow she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute..." She trails off as Weiss walks past her and up to Blake.

"Weiss I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang." I look at the body bags being loaded into a van pointedly.

"Clearly."

"Do you have any idea how long we have been searching for you? Twelve hours, that means I have had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours I have decided... I don't care.

"You don't care?" Blake asks clearly shocked.

"You said your not one of them anymore." Once again I point at the body bags. -Seriously actions speak louder than words.- They continue to speak and kiss and make up and start rubbing... uh sorry I don't really know where I was going with that.

"YEAH TEAM RWBYX IS BACK TOGETHER!"Ruby shouts waving her hands in the air. I face palm.

AN: So then that's volume one sorted now I just need to come up with some filler. And you may have noticed that in this chapter we delve a little into how Xero feels about killing and that, and it's not what you may expect. Now I have never killed anyone and I hope I never have to of course so I don't know if how I described the emotional effects of it very well or not but I wanted to show Xero as not just a character who has a laugh and all that but also as one who is well a little psychotic really. Any remember to leave a review and all that and see ya.


	12. Enter Hunters be Hunting

+I suppose congratulations are in order then.+

-Really why?-

+Well you can go home now, back to the Hub if you want. Or of course you could become a Guide, though I really wouldn't recommend that full time. Kinda sucks.+

-Really thats it. I only had to get through volume one?-

+Yup thats it. You can still choose to stay here of course. There are lots of events yet to happen, and I also would quite like to see them.+

-You know there's a lot to be said for not rushing into these decisions... I'm gonna stay.-

+What happened to not rushing into a decision.+

-Well I could weigh all the pro's and the cons but that would be boring.-

+How the hell did you survive this?+

-By being a mother fucking beast thats how!- I was lying awake in my bunk at Beacon, beneath me Ruby and Weiss were sleeping, and on the other side of the room Blake was reading by candlelight and Yang was also asleep. Oh and Ash just decided to drop a life changing decision on me just for shits and giggles it seems. He and I had talked about what I may do if I made it through. Of course I never realised that I only had to reach the end of volume one. But then I've been here about what six seven months now, back at home. My real home, in the Hub, it still feels weird to call it that, I had a fairly boring life I would play games on my computer I would watch videos on the internet I would read almost all the time. About the same as any other person my age... okay maybe not the reading all the time. But the point is I was normal. Here I'm... well normal by the standards set by Hunters and Huntresses in training, but in my own mind, I was much more than normal. It sounds rather narcissistic of me doesn't it? I want to stay in the world of RWBY because I can do cool things. Well thats one of the reasons I suppose, back home, I didn't have much of a family I lived with a foster family actually. Or I did before I moved out the moment I reached sixteen and started living with who I could probably say is... no was my only friend. But here I have friends, plenty of them, and yeah sure they all have their quirks... Yang is a little... loud shall we say, Weiss is well a stuck up rich kid. Blake is a bookworm, which is by no means a bad thing. And Ruby is one of the few people I would say is even more of a social outcast than I am.

Now a few friends who up until a few months ago I believed were fictional characters. And they technically still are, but those few friends you wouldn't have thought would make such a big impact on my decision and well your wrong. Here in this wacky illogical world I feel like I belong and well that really does mean a lot. And man would you look at the size of that monologue... then I fell asleep or something like that.

I'm awoken by the sound of a whistle. "For fucks sake Ruby must you do that every bloody morning?"

"Wake up sleepy head we have professor Port in about ten minutes."

"I really couldn't care less if we had fucking Ronald McDonald and the seven dwarves in ten minutes." I phase out if bed, grab my clothes from the wardrobe and walk into the bathroom to change. By the time I leave the bathroom having brushed my teeth and all that shit as well everyone else is up and dressed.

"So Xero fancy giving us a lift." Yang asks. I smirk, stick my middle finger up at her, and phase into the courtyard. I walk the rest of the way to Moustachio's lesson and sit down in my normal spot.

Eventually and I would like to stress that it was eventually, they were about a minute from being late the others piled in, closely followed by team JNPR. And of course team CRDL aren't far behind but I don't even count that bunch of tossers as people.

"Okay settle down class, settle down. Today we will be learning about the best way to kill an ursa. Which reminds me of when I first fought one myself. It was during my initiation to this very academy." I tune out, -I swear if the internet didn't exist here I would not have learnt anything about Grimm.-

+Did no one ever tell you that not everything on the internet is true?+

-They did. And its easy enough to decipher the fact from fiction. And failing that... Well I can always look in the library.-

+Nerd.+

-I prefer to be called an intellectual.-

+How about I call you a prat.+

-Nah doesn't have the same ring to it.- By this point in our conversation just about everyone in the room is asleep except for Weiss who is listening intently, because she actually seems to think that Port's overly drawn out ramblings will help her in life. Sighing I follow the example set by my peers , lean back, close my eyes and wait for the lesson to end.

"Yeah so what do we have next?" I ask Yang. Her response is to grin evilly and ignore me. +Bet you regret not giving her a lift now don't you?+

-Not at all, I still have my back up plan.-

"Yo Weiss you know what we have next?"

"Combat training with professor Goodwitch."

"Goodbitch." I correct her instinctively. "When will you guys actually start calling her by her actual name?" Weiss sighs. I don't think I need to bore you with the tedious details of preparing for class, but suffice it to say we all kitted up. Loaded our ranged weapons with training ammo and placed the limiter field emitters onto our melee weapons. No I do not have a fucking clue how those things work but it's a good thing they do otherwise I would probably... okay certainly be dead. Now you see the lesson is called combat training, this is actually bullshit it's actual a bloody gladiatorial arena without the death. Goodbitch selects two or more people to fight and lets them go at till someone wins, it's actually pretty cool to watch and fun to take part in.

"The next fight will be between... Xero ***** and Cardin Winchester." Goodbitch announces.

"What! Miss I could take out that wimp with my eyes closed!" Cardin yells, seemingly legitimately insulted by having to fight me. Now I am not an egotistical bastard normally but some things just tickle at my self esteem and give me the desire to prove some people wrong. This is one of those things.

"Really? Okay Cardin how about this I'll beat you without using my Semblance to phase." I smirk cockily just to piss him off even more. It works unsurprisingly.

"Right thats it your in for it now!" I yawn unimpressed and phase onto the stage. I from Lilac Dawn into Dawn and Lilac, my pistol and chain knife form. (Lilac being the knife and Dawn the pistol just in case of any mix ups you may have.)

-So how much use do you think you will be in combat?-

+I can throw him off balance maybe trip him. Should be enough to give you an edge.+

-Sweet and if anyone notices we can just pass it off as another Semblance.-

+I'm pretty sure that no one has ever had two Semblances.+

-Well I can be the first can't I then.- Cardin looks at my weapon choice before grinning and lifting his mace off his back with a flourish. I move into a combat stance, ready to roll away from him at any moment. He has reach, but I have flexibility... ugh I feel unclean for making that joke. He charges at me and brings his mace down in an arc above his head. I sigh and roll out of the way. "I can't believe that you start every single fight in the same way, it's just so predictable and boring." He growls my comments having the desired effect of making him angry and charging once more. He trips, for no reason as it must seem to everyone else, I smile and kick him in the face as he falls knocking him back onto his feet. -Okay so the whole flexibility thing isn't going to work now is it.- I leap backwards narrowly avoiding his wild swings as he charges, I quickly connect my weapons together to form Lilac Dawn's chain sword mode and press the activation rune. Even if I won't be able to cut him because of the safety limiter the spinning teeth will still add more concussive force to my blows. Cardin brings his mace down in another over head swing which I block and push away. I start to take the offensive, I rain blow after blow down onto his mace each hit sending spasms down his arm until finally the mace flies out of his grip. He tries to hit me as a last ditch effort but as his fist is about to connect he is launched off his feet. I form Lilac Dawn's rifle mode and press it to his head. "And... Looks like this wimp just beat you."

"You, you, you, cheated!" He yells looking down at his legs in disbelief.

"I said I wouldn't use my Semblance to phase, no one said anything about telekinesis." I say smirking as just about everyone watching gasps. -Oh come on is it really that big of a deal?-

+Yes that is what I was trying to tell you!+

-Well... Tits.-

+your a fucking liability you know that.+

"Xero, did you just say that you possess a second Semblance?" Goodbitch asks me cautiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"You are aware that you would be the first individual ever recorded to possess two Semblances?"

"Well I am now. Though my telekinesis is very undeveloped at the moment. it's getting stronger."

"... Okay... you may return to your seat." I phase back into my seat. Weiss screams. I sigh. One of these days I may be able to phase around and not have women screaming in my ear. As Goodbitch starts to go through some recordings of the duel and give a breakdown of what happened and what can be learnt from it, Ruby whispers into my ear.

"Why didn't you tell us you can throw people around?"

"You didn't ask. And I can't throw people around, just trip them and little things like that."

Our last lesson of the day was history with professor Oobleck but I won't bore you with any details of that. Though I will say that after meeting that guy you won't go near a cup of coffee ever again. As the rest of team RWBYX and I walk back to our dorm my scroll ping's. **Meet me on the roof. Important business to discuss.** I read the message and frown. "Hey guys I'll see you later, gotta go do... something." I look up at the roof in question and will myself to be there. A flash of purple and my dream comes true. Up there I see the now somewhat familiar form of M.O.F -I really need to ask him what his name is.- he's hitting what looks to be a punching bag though in the dark it's kinda hard to make out. He hits the thing three times before spinning round and delivering a powerful roundhouse kick. The bag shatters. Yes shatters, it was made out of MOTHERFUCKING CONCRETE! He turns and I take a step back. You see I actually kind of like living.

"Took you long enough."

-Okay kind of in need of confirmation here. Did I just see what I think I saw?-

+Yes.+

-... Okay next question, does anyone survive meeting this guy?-

"No." The man in question answers for me. -Oh fuck me hard and call me jerry.- "Well actually Yes one person. And thats why you and I are talking now. Gotta love how conveniently you set that up for me."

"Mate you just." I nod at the broken chunks of concrete covering the floor. "Did that. I really don't think I'm going to be much help against someone who can take on that."

"Aha but that is where your wrong. You see when I first came to you I mentioned how I hunt down Rogue Guides didn't I?"

"Yeah you did... Oh hell no."

"Yup sorry but you chose to stay in this world, you have to protect it."

" You know Ash I would have thought you would tell me something like that."

+Next time don't rush your decisions then.+

"Right well moving on." He pulls a file out of his coat and throws it at me. I catch it.

"Rogue: Tzegnan. One of the original Guides designated to aid Player's on their journeys through other universes. Power Levels: Extremely high. Has eliminated all Hunters assigned to apprehend him. Lethal force has been authorised and recommended. Hunters are not to engage the target alone. Seek help from the universes resident Player if no other Hunter's are available." I read out loud. "So... his power levels... are they over nine thousand." He stares at me. "Okay, okay so this zegnan tegnan, how do you say that anyway? And on the subject of names I still don't know yours."

"It's pronounced zegnan. Spelt with a silent T. And my name is Wissen Dunkel thanks for asking when we first met like any other normal person. And yes the target is one of the original Guides. So that means that he is not an ex Player just an extremely powerful being inhabiting the body of a Player. I tried to take him down shortly after I first met you but the bastard got away and has since grown in power. Since there are no other Hunters currently in the RWBYverse as it's been dubbed I'm going to need your help."

"Okay then, so uh what do we do?"

"Well I hunt him down. And you help me when I move in for the kill. Simple as that really."

"Right well you got any more info on this guy other that that file?"

"Yeah sure I'll send it to your scroll for you to get acquainted with tonight. Oh and don't stay up too late tomorrow is going to be a very hard day."

"Sure." I phase back down into the dorm. Ruby screams. I just phase into my bunk and start going through the information Wissen had sent me. The guy looks like a nutter. About seven feet tall. Hench as fuck. He wears what looks to be the clothes of Edward Kenway from assassins creed. But with... holy shit are those... they are as well, he has Xenomorph heads as shoulder plates. He also wears a black face mask shaped like a skull with growing green eyes and teeth. His weapon is a razor edged shotgun. No I'm not kidding he has what is essentially a shot gun sword. The rest of the info is just background information and some other details. Beneath me the others start preparing to go to sleep, and I follow suit.

AN: Yes that's right you read correctly Xero is going to be hunting down an ultra powerful beasty guy with Xenomorph head shoulder plates. I would like to thank everyone for their ideas for filler chapters and I will likely be using many of them but this one was just what I had to use. Oh and Xero is staying in the RWBYverse for the forseeable future though of course i plan on having him have adventures in other universes. Probably not as part of this story though.

So I'm gonna love you (no homo males. definitely straight females *wink wink*) and leave you now remember to leave a review they make me jizz with joy.


	13. Enter Skully

AN: okay before you read the chapter I would like to warn you that this is where the more, supernatural elements to the story start to take shape. Though they won't have a huge impact on the main plot which will follow the show, but rather will exist as sub plots if you will.

-Dunkel, I have eyes on the target. Heading into the warehouse on your eight o'clock.-

=Okay, I'm gonna move in and see if he has any friends we need to worry about.=

-Got it.- We had been tracking Tzegnan all day and night was closing in. We had finally managed to trace him to a bunch of warehouses near the docks that Torchwick and his White Fang cronies had been running his not so little operation in. Now then I realise I'm getting a little ahead of my self, after all is it not a weekday? Yes, it is. So how have I been hunting some ultra powerful extra dimensional being all across the city when I should have been in lessons? Well I told the rest of team RWBYX that a friend of mine has been having some problems and I'm going to offer him some support. They offered to try and help me get away with it. Okay then next question your asking is probably how in the name of sweet zombie Jesus is Dunkel talking in my head? Well thats actually quite simple, turns out the way he hears Ash is because he is able to tap into what is apparently called the neural network. That is basically the part of your mind that a Guide inhabits doing this allows him to talk inside my head, which I admit is a little disconcerting. Now onto the good stuff.

=Yeah no looks like I'm going to need your help... Fast.=

-For fucks sake what have you done?-

=The bastard has some crazy cult or something in here, I'm going to need you get behind him and inject him, just how I showed you earlier.=

-Okay got it. Would you like me to cut his body into pieces and dump it in the ocean as well?-

+This isn't the time for jokes Xero!+

-Okay okay.- I phase across the rooftops and look down through the skylight. I see Dunkel engaged in a pitched battle with about sixty guys in white sweat pants and skull masks, while Tzegnan watches from atop a throne made from what looks like Grimm bones. No seriously I couldn't make this shit up if I tried. As I watch I see Dunkel lop off one of the cultists heads and kick it into another one of em knocking him out. Let it never be said that this guy isn't efficient. I phase behind Tzegnan and stab the syringe into the back of his neck. He slowly gets up from his throne and turns around staring at me between the bones of his throne. "Well shit." suddenly the throne explodes and Tzegnan starts to laugh maniacally as all the bones start to form together into huge hulking mass. When they stop connecting they have formed what appears to be a massive fuck off skeleton. I sigh. "when did my life get so weird that things like this don't even surprise me anymore? Hey Dunkel I may need a little help over here."

"Little busy at the moment." He shouts back delivering a pistol whip to a cultists balls before shooting another one that tried to hit him from behind. I shrug. -Okay then, Ash got any advice.-

+Wake up.+

-This isn't a dream you twat.-

+I know but I really, really wish it was.+ The skeleton monster thingies arms start to glow green and a enormous great sword starts to form between its huge fists. It tries to bring the sword down onto me but I phase out of the way just in time.

-Seriously this thing is like four metres tall and has a sword bigger than I am!-

=only a few more cultists now hang in there.= His spouting of cliché's is interrupted by me being kicked by the huge skeleton who from now on I'm going to call Skully. I fly about ten metres until I slam into the wall. I check my aura levels on my scroll which I luckily had the foresight to make a holster for in case I ever need to check my levels... like now. The kick had sent them straight down almost to the red. Not good, not good at all. I look around frantically as I draw Lilac Dawn and hit its activation rune. "Okay think, Xero, think." I mutter to myself. Skully slowly lumbers towards me. I notice the gaps between its knees and the rest of its legs, if I can wedge Lilac Dawn in them then maybe I can use my self as leverage to pluck off its legs. I charge towards it and leap, stabbing with LD. Skully seems to notice what I'm doing and backs off slightly, making me miss. As I land it swings its sword at me and I block it. The impact jarring my arms and making me drop Lilac Dawn. "SHIT! Dunkel get your fucking arse over here right now." I say as it raises it's arms and brings the sword down upon me. I try to phase away but the pain in my arms stops me from concentrating. I close my eyes, and wait for the end. It never comes. I open my eyes to see it's sword being blocked by Dunkel's own. He pushes the beasts weapon away and starts to match its attacks blow for blow. I quickly hop to my feet and pick up Lilac Dawn. "Dunkel keep it distracted, I'm gonna take out it's legs!" I run towards it. It tries to kick me away again but I bring the whirring teeth of my sword down onto it's leg cutting through the bone. It stumbles still trying to keep Dunkel from landing any hits on it. I keep hacking away at Skully's leg, each strike tearing at more bone until finally it's leg is severed. It roars and falls the noise combined the tremendous impact of its body on the floor making the very room shake. Dunkel uses the advantage granted by its grounded state to hack away at it's huge ribcage. Aiming for the glowing green orb that must serve as it's heart. I follow his example stopping only to cut off a hand as it tries to grab me. Eventually the bones start to give way and shatter. I turn Lilac Dawn into its rifle form and unload round after round into the fuckers heart. It explodes in a searing pillar of green light. Panting I look around. "OH SON OF A BITCH. HE GOT AWAY!"

"Good work."

"that prick got away how was that good work. And what the fuck was that? A giant skeleton? Cultists? Seriously what in the fuck?"

"Calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down? I don't even know what I'm rambling about? Is this what PTSD is?"

"Okay how about this shut up. The cultists is kind of expected Rogues like to screw with worlds in any way they can so making messed up cults is kind of par for the course. The skeleton was just a distraction so he could get away. It's a good sign. Means he's to scared to face us in a direct confrontation. You should head back to Beacon, your friends are probably missing you, and its not like we're in any state to fight that guy again."

"You know Ash really over hyped your abilities."

+Better to overestimate them than die because you over estimated them.

"He has a point." Dunkel says with a smile. "Anyway I'll contact you when I'm going after him again, for now I'm going to pursue some other contracts while you train yourself up a bit"

"Right." I say walking over to the body of Skully and shooting two more rounds into it's head, just in case. When I turn round he's gone. I sigh.

When I finally arrive back at Beacon everyone is getting ready for bed. "Whoa you look awful what happened?" Yang asks.

"Got attacked by a giant skeleton." I say with none of my usual sarcasm. Yang laughs.

"No really, you said you were visiting a friend."

"I did visit a friend. And I plan on paying him another visit very soon." I reply

"You sound like your planning to murder somebody." Weiss chips in.

"No, murder is too good for em, more like torture."

"You need therapy." Blake tells me.

"You try being in a good mood after hunting down some prick all day then having to fight his insane cultist worshippers. And then having the arsehole get away."

"What you said you were going to support a friend who's having some troubles." Ruby says in shock.

"I did. I went to support my friend who was having trouble killing some nut job." Ruby sighs, why didn't you ask us to help.

"Hey guys fancy giving me a hand taking out some crazy powerful guy with the aid of some strange person none of you have met before? Oh and he also has an army of insane cultists who think he is some kind of god. Of course Xero let us just grab our coats." I say mockingly. "Look next time me and Dunkel go after him I'll tell you."

"Okay." she says sighing.

"Now if you'll excuse me I really need some sleep." I phase up into my bunk. Which might seem like an overly dramatic way of going to bed, but I cant actually get up there without phasing so you know. I blame whoever it was that decided I get the top bunk... Oh yeah.

A shrill whistle pierces through the calm that was my sleep. "Ruby how many times! A whistle is not a commonly acceptable method of waking people up. A simple nudge would do." I say, as I get up rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I phase out of bed. Look at the clock. See that it's almost eight. realise that its a Saturday. Phase back into bed. Get woken up an hour later by Ruby nudging my shoulder. "What now?" I ask.

"Well you've kinda been a bit..."

"Not yourself these last couple days." Weiss says coming to Ruby's rescue.

"Yeah well that guy getting away so soon after Torchwick got away kinda pissed me off."

"Be that as it may, I have decided that I am going to make you happier." I laugh not unkindly but because the notion of Weiss deciding to help someone just for the hell of it is genuinely amusing to me.

"And how my loving princess would you go about performing such a feat?" I say sarcastically.

"You and I are going to dual. And like with Cardin no using your phasing it does kind of give you an advantage in one on one combat."

"Well yeah that's the point of it. And sure why not. But how do you expect for this to cheer me up?"

"Because if you win I won't be able to act so superior to you."

"Holy shit your actually aware of my low opinion of your superiority addled mind."

"Yes." she says bluntly.

"Well lets roll then, to the arena. AWAAAAAAY." I yell phasing away to the arena. +Have fun waiting for them to arrive.+

-...Oh yeah. Well then lets try something out. Hey Dunkel you there... Nope guess it was just a one time thing. Thank Christ for that. One extra voice in my head is more than enough.- As I say/think this Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang finally step through the door. Followed by the members of team JNPR.

"They wanted to watch as well." Explains Blake.

"Well the more the merrier... are words that I will never repeat again." I say as I take my position on the stage. Weiss moves into her position as well raising her hard as hell to spell and pronounce rapier. -Okay then so a rapier, a thrusting weapon. And I know from watching her duals in combat class that she tends to open her fights by using a glyph to charge. She also loves to use her Ice and Fire attacks. We also know that she likes to use all her concentration when fighting. Lets use that to our advantage shall we.-

+How do you plan on doing that.+

-Stick on some mood music of course.-

+Oh of course mood music what was I thinking. It's so obvious.+

-shut up you.- I take out my scroll and start scrolling seriously no pun intended through my rather expansive list of songs. "Ah here we are." I select the song. Die By The Sword by Dragon force. seems like a suitably awesome song. Weiss sighs.

"Why do you need to make everything so over dramatic."

"Because it's not as cool without music." I say as we start to circle each other. She charges at me using a Glyph to ping her along at inhuman speeds. Ash greys the world allowing me to think of a plan. As colour returns to the world I throw myself to the floor using my own body to trip Weiss up. Her momentum keeps her careening forward and I waste no time in attempting to bring Lilac Dawn down upon her. Or I would have if she hadn't frozen my legs. "You bitch." I say with a smirk. -Ash you mind breaking this for me.-

+Got it.+ The Ice shatters just in time for to dodge her next thrust I knock her rapier away with Lilac Dawn and use the knuckleduster grip to deliver a blow to her face. The hit drops her aura into the yellow. She uses the momentim generated by skidding across the ground to flip herself back up into a standing position. She sends a gust of flame at me, which would have killed me if not for the limiter field around her weapon and my aura which speaking of aura drops into the red. I realise I need to end the fight quickly. I form Lilac Dawn's rifle and start to take shots at her. She uses her glyphs to dart around each one and close the distance between us. I smirk. Just what I wanted. I quickly form Dawn and Lilac. Parring her strikes with the blunt of my knife and attempting to push her back. She pulls away panting. -Perfect.- I fire a shot straight into her chest . She had no time to dodge with her attention all on my knife she didn't even think to look for the gun. The concussive force of the bullet sends her about a meter away. Her aura meter flashes and goes blue signalling the end of the fight. I walk over and give her a hand up.

"YAY GO XERO!" Someone yells I think it was Ruby or Nora.

"Now Weiss I'm a nice guy. So I promise to only rub this in your face about three times a day. Six on weekends."

"Xero."

"Yeah."

"Go fuck yourself." I drop to my knee's in mock agony.

"Weiss, why has thou forsaken thee."

AN: Okay now I was actually going to use the suggestion that a few people have given to have the team go to a theme park. But I realised while writing it that... Well I had no ideas for what they could do. So I went with a dual instead.


	14. Enter Character Profiles

AN: So the latest chapter is kicking my arse when it comes to writing so I decided to bridge the gap with some quick bio's of the OC's that are involved in ths story. Specifically, Xero, and Ash

Xero

Xero is the hero of our little tale, quick witted and slightly sadistic. He sees the world not in black and white, good and evil, but in shades of grey. He often argues with his teammates, though rarely out of any real disagreement but rather he is just easily bored and likes to liven things up with his wacky antics and dark humour.

Semblance: Xero's semblance is the power of phasing or teleportation, it allows him to go anywhere within reason in an instant. Leaving behind only a slight purple mist.

Weapon: His weapon; Lilac Dawn, has three forms the first default form is the chain sword. Very similar to a traditional one handed sword the only difference is the rotating blades on its edges. (google WH40K chain sword for some ideas of the appearance.) The swords has two purple lines going up the blade. The second form is the rifle, in this form his sword reforms itself a barrel coming from the tip and the activation rune (On/Off switch) Is converted into a trigger, the gun fires a high calibre Dust round capable of causing extreme damage to anyone unfortunate enough to get in the way of the bullet. The third form, or forms actually is when the sword or rifle is split into two pieces the grip and lower blade becoming a high powered Dust pistol with a knuckleduster grip. (a feature that all forms of the weapon have.) and the upper blade becoming a knife still with a chainsaw blade. He calls the knife Lilac and the Pistol Dawn.

Appearance: He is based somewhat upon me in real life, that is to say of an average height, blue eyes, brown hair. (I may have described him differently in the first chapter that would be because I was writing it at about 2 in the morning and was too lazy to bother thinking about it to much.) He wears a black duster with purple trimmings over a purple shirts, black and purple armour plates not dissimilar to Jaune's go over the shirt as well. Oh and jeans.

Personality: now this one is difficult to explain, as I pretty much explained it at the start. He is a very antisocial person when he does interact with people he does so through crude over the top jokes and messing about, this comes from a lack of proper understanding of how to act around people. He harbours some misanthropic qualities, often finding it very difficult to not dislike people until they have proven themselves worthy of his time. He also has some sociopathic tendencies, such as caring very little about life, in fact the lives of those he fights don't matter at all to him and he finds killing to be just as mundane as any other task.

Interests: He reads lots when not training or attempting to socialise with his team he will wile away the hours by reading books or listening to music on his scroll.

Ash

Ash is Xero's guide through the world of remnant assigned to him by chance. While he does care about the lives of the people that he is duty bound to Guide, he is still willing to have them take risks and enjoy some banter with his charge.

Semblance: Ash's semblance is or was when he was a Player, telekinesis, as a Guide he is still able to aid Xero with his power though its strength relies on Xero's as well.

Weapon: As Ash lacks a physical form (currently) he also lacks a weapon of course this may change at a later date.

Appearance: While Ash cannot manifest physically that does not mean he does not have an appearance, when he appears to Xero during Fades (when the world goes greyscale and time slows.) he appears as a man in his early to mid twenties with a scar across his face, the same scar from the wound that caused his death. His clothing mimics Xero's.

Personality: Ash is very sarcastic and possesses a dry sense of humour, he is very loyal to his friends and allies especially those he must Guide.

Interests: Ash merely wants his Player to survive, that is his only motivation along the way though he likes to see what happens.

AN: now it may seem as if I haven't written much about Ash and thats because, well I honestly haven't fleshed him out that well in my mind yet either. Hopefully the next proper chapter will be out soon but for now, leave a review and follow and I shall... probably never see you but you get the point.


	15. Enter infiltration

"Hey Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, Weiss."

"WHAT?"

"I beat you."

"Yes I know. I knew the last thirty six times you told me as well."

"Actually by my count it's forty four times."

"That's even worse!"

+She's gonna kill you, you do realise this right?+

-No she isn't... not until she sees the sign on the door.- It's been about a day since I utterly destroyed Weiss in our dual, well okay maybe not utterly but I won so what I say goes. Any its been a day and I haven't let her forget it, I even put a sign on the door in the night that says Welcome to the dorm of team RWBYX. Home to Weiss Schnee the rich chick who got owned by Xero. Just so everyone knows how awesome I am.

"You know Xero I really don't think you should keep antagonising her." Blake says ever the voice of reason.

"People like you are the reason we can't have nice things." I snap back. Unwilling to stop basking in the eternal glow of perfection that is me. Unfortunately my reverie is broken by my scroll vibrating. The message says, **Kit up, got a lead on Tzegnan gonna need some support.** I message him back. **Sure, but the others kinda wanna tag along as well, that gonna be a problem?** I wait a few moments for his reply. **No, but I'm gonna need to make sure they are ready for the coming fight. Meet me in the warehouse where we confronted him last time. Bring them with you. **

"Alright then guys, you said you wanted to help if I go and fight mister crazy fucker McGee so were going down to the docks to meet my mate."

"Really? I kind of expected you to make some excuse as to why you had to go somewhere for a few days." Yang says.

"Nope, now come on we're in a hurry." I say moving towards the door. Weiss is the last one out and closes it behind us. She pauses for a moment.

"XERO!" I laugh and phase into the courtyard walking the rest of the way to the airship docks.

"Hey isn't this where we fought Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asks.

"Yup now come on, Its that warehouse over there. Oh and ten lien says he appears out of nowhere and we only notice him when he says something."

"That seems like an odd bet."

"Trust me, with this guy its easy money." We walk into the warehouse. It doesn't look like Dunkel felt the need to clean up after our last... encounter, in the place. Bodies still littered the floor and at the end of the building I could just make out the pile of bones that was once Skully the skeleton.

"Whoa, you guys really did a number on this place." Yang says pinching her nose to try and abate the putrid smell of rotting flesh. "Couldn't you at least clean up the body's?" she asks.

"Nope, and see I wasn't lying about the giant skeleton." I say pointing at Skully's corpse." They all look at me blankly, clearly not knowing how to respond. "Dunkel can explain it to you, he's behind you by the way. You all owe me ten lien." They all spin around in shock. Dunkel grins and waves nonchalantly from the shadows.

"That was sloppy, poor situational awareness." He says with a shake of his head.

"Hey your that person that was on the roof with Xero aren't you?" Ruby asks. Everybody looks at her in confusion except for Dunkel and I

"No that was my twin, Ulrich... Nah it was me."

"Is anybody going to explain what is going on?" Blake asks, bewildered.

"Ah yeah, right then, you see I was assigned to hunt down a... dangerous individual, after an encounter with him in which I almost died I sought out Xero's aid. We tracked him to this very building and he once again escaped."

"Okay then, so what makes this guy so dangerous?" Yang asks.

"Many things, he has a shall we say cult at his disposal, these guys are devoted to him fanatically and are very dangerous, he himself is a member of a... very select group of individuals in possession of an enormous amount of power. He is physically superior to everyone in this room, and to top it off, well look at that skeleton over there. That used to be his throne." everybody's frowns widen.

"And how do you expect us to believe that?" Weiss asks snidely. +She'll believe us when Tzegnan is kicking her arse.+

"Since when have these guys been so disbelieving." Dunkel mutters to himself apparently deep in thought.

"If I could interrupt quickly, you guys said you wanted to help, so really whether or not you believe is about this guys prowess is irrelevant." I point out. Deciding that if we didn't get this over with soon then we would be here all night.

"Alright then but even if we give you the benefit of the doubt about his more... weird abilities, you still haven't given us proof that he could beat all of us." Yang says.

"The proof is that he is much more capable than I am, and I can beat all of you here." Dunkel replies with an almost imperceptible grin.

"Don't bother guys, Ruby you saw him kick my arse, he wasn't even trying then." I tell her before they start taking his words as a challenge rather than a statement of fact.

Eventually we got through all the awkward introductions and Dunkel got to showing each of the others the flaws in their combat methods, he was blunt with them and didn't sugar coat his words, probably a good thing otherwise they probably wouldn't have listened as hard as they did. Weiss he showed that not everyone will fight cleanly... by fighting dirty and pointing out all her mistakes, Yang he just dodged for ages effortlessly and then floored her, pointing out how having no technique may seem unpredictable but in actual fact just makes her even more predictable. Blake he showed how over reliance on her clones makes her easy to analyse and then counter. And Ruby he taught that she expends too much energy with constant flourishes and that with timing her speed can be very little help.

Finally it came to my turn to get my arse kicked. +This is gonna be so funny.+

-No its going to be so painful, I can see it now.- Dunkel and I take up positions opposite each other, we circle slowly like boxers in a ring, I raise Lilac Dawn I know that I can't win in a sustained fight so my only chance is to take him down quickly, which means I'm gonna need to use my phasing to get around his guard. +That's what he will be expecting.+

-I know, I just haven't really got any better ideas.- I phase towards him in a zigzag pattern before phasing above him and bring my blade down upon his head, or I would have if my blade hadn't just hit thin air, my finely tuned survival instinct screams at me and I raise my sword just in time to block his bastard sword coming from my left, this had the unintended side effect of leaving my abdomen undefended though. A fact that was exemplified by Dunkel's boot slamming into it and sending me flying across the room. I stand up groaning. He tuts "Looks like we're going to be here for a while."

The training went on for about a week, every evening after lessons and all day at the weekends. The others weren't too impressed at being worked ragged, but I just told them that they had said they wanted to help every time they complained. So eventually Dunkel decided that our combined strength would be enough to take on Tzegnan, and that was that.

"You have got to be joking." I say looking at Tzegnan's 'hideout', hideout being a very inaccurate term as it was more like a bloody fortress. A huge compound, his weird cultist guys patrolling the perimeter, searchlights all over the place, that kinda thing.

"This isn't what I was expecting." Yang says in agreement.

"We're going to need a plan." Blake points out.

"Group huddle!" Ruby exclaims. I sigh. The six of us huddle up and start debating over a course of action. This goes on for about fifteen minutes before I start to get bored.

"How about we take out the perimeter guards and then go for a frontal assault. Shock and awe?" I say only half seriously. Dunkel puts his hand on his chin in a thoughtful expression.

"That's not such a bad idea, the last thing he would expect after last time would be a straight up attack, we could catch him off guard and have all of his followers taken out before he can react."

"You can't be serious." Weiss says.

"We would be completely outnumbered." Blake says. I pretend to cough.

"white fang." I cough again. "Docks." I cough a few more times. "Sorry about that had something in my throat."

"I can't really argue with that can I?"

"Nope." after our little exchange we spend a little while to perfect our plan, before moving in. Each of us had a guard to take down, mine was the furthest away on the roof operating the searchlight. I phase up behind him and take him down with a sleep hold, before slitting his throat with Lilac for good measure. -Tango down.-

=going for the whole spec ops thing are you?=

-Hell yes.-

+Oh this is going to get old quick.+ My scroll vibrates, Weiss had taken out her target, I look down from my perch on the roof to see her moving slowly across the open to the large compound entrance. One by one the others take our their guards and move up on the compound stacking up on the door. I phase down to them. We all poke our heads up to look through the window. Tzegnan was standing in front of a huge crowd of cultist, henchman, guys.

"He looks like he's giving a sermon or something." Yang says.

"He probably is." I reply. Dunkel grunts in agreement. "So the six of us versus about two hundred of them... their gonna need more guys." I smirk. Everybody face palms.

"That was so bad I think it gave me carpel tunnel syndrome." Dunkel says.

"Bit of an odd thing to catch from someone talking but whatever."

"Uh.. guys massive army of guys we need to fight!" Ruby says flailing her arms about.

"Oh uh yeah sorry about that, but seriously we can take em, just remember cut off the head and the body dies, we just need to focus on Tzegnan."

"You mean the scary looking guy?"

"Yeah him." We all check our weapons, I form Lilac Dawn's sword mode. Dunkel kicks open the door and we all charge, dunking carving his way directly to Tzegnan while the rest of us fan out to take out as many henchmen as we can. The melee is brutal leaving now time for talk or rest, just simply slice after slice, dodge after dodge. I see a man bring up his pistol to bear at my head, just before his own disintegrates into a steaming lump of biomass after being punched by Yang's Ember Celica, I nod my thanks before cutting off the hand clutching a sword that was heading towards her and disembowelling its owner. I notice Weiss freeze about four guys before shattering them with her rapier. +damn.+ -holy shit.- Did I mention there wasn't time to stop and gawk at horrific acts of violence? There wasn't as proven by the mace that I only just managed to phase away from before it caved in my skull, I stabbed my attacker through the chest and kicked him away. Before blocking a strike that was about to mortally wound Ruby and repaying the perpetrator in his own arterial fluids. As he collapses gurgling out his last few breaths I look to where Dunkel is fighting Tzegnan their moves to fast to follow. Tzegnan using what looked to be the bastard child of a spas 12 and a quarterstaff tipped with knives, yes I realise how stupid that sounds, yes that is the only way I can explain that monstrosity. I start to cut a bloody swathe through the horde of idiots, between us, intending to reach them and use Dunkel's distraction to skewer the bastard. I finally reach them and true to my word attempt to stab Tzegnan, but my sword only cut the air. -Dafuq?- I felt something slam into me from behind sending me flying. I roll out of the way of Tzegnan's next attack just dodging the tip of his spear. I phase to a standing position leaping back, before counter attacking. I send a vicious swipe at him, not really expecting anything to come off it. My expectations are affirmed when he knocked the attack away and steps forward slowly walking towards me as I step back. He laughs, a deep rasping laugh, bloody creepy, an effect only exemplified by having bloody Xenomorph shoulder plates.

"How does it feel to know that I'm wearing your predecessor boy? How does it feel knowing that soon I shall wear you?" Seriously this guy is fucking nuts. A black blur sends Tzegnan stumbling backwards, as he is forced to block several strikes from Dunkel's bastard sword. What? It is a bastard sword seriously look it up. The two trade blows viciously as I fend of another wave of cultists. One of their swords manage to catch my arm clicking on the armoured sections of my duster, I knock away his weapon before slicing his throat with my own his split jugular spraying blood onto my face and obscuring my vision. Several cultists take this opportunity to lay into me, knocking me to the ground. Absurdly I realise that one of their kicks to the face actually managed to shake the blood out of my eyes, something I'm not too happy about as I get to witness some guy reaching up to bring a battleaxe down on my head. I close my eyes... Nothing, I open them again, to see a swirl of rose petals and the gang that was beating me all on the floor dead or unconscious. "Thanks Ruby." I mutter, she gives me a hand up which I gladly accept. The others finish mopping up the rest of Tzegnan's lackeys. And we surround Tzegnan who Dunkel had managed to subdue. I smirk, this is an opportunity that can't be wasted. "Dead or alive your coming with us." I say in my best Alex Murphy impression. +If I could face palm, know that I would be.+ Tzegnan chuckles.

"Ah my dear boy, I'm afraid that won't be happening. You see there is just so much fun still to be had, people to subvert, things to destroy, you know that kind of thing." His arms start to glow green and a huge shock wave emanates from him, throwing us all backwards and keeping us locked to the ground. He slowly gets to his feet, dusting himself off. "Its a little bit of a shame really. I thought that they would send more than just a Hunter past his prime, an inexperienced boy and..." He casts a disdainful look over the others. "a bunch of pitiful children with no idea of what they are getting into." Hi sniffs haughtily before walking over to the Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, who are all struggling to move. "You know, people like you... your services could be useful, and of course you wouldn't die, so there's definitely incentive there." He says to them.

"Hey why are you offering them jobs and not me?" I yell, trying to get his attention away from them.

"Because you decided to aid this." he points at Dunkel "annoyance and for that you most certainly will die." He picks up his Quarterstaff gun thing and places the tip with the barrel up against my head. "And you will die by your predecessors weapon, the so called 'Head Splitter' a deplorable name if you ask me, but well beggars can't be choosers can they." Of course in his typical bad guy monologuing he forgot about my semblance. I phase into a standing position breaking whatever hold he had over me, pushing Lilac Dawn forward into his stomach and tearing it along upwards into his heart. His mouth opens in a look of terror but no words come out instead only a huge torrent of blood flows from his mouth. His start to glaze over and he slumps forward leaning onto me. I withdraw Lilac Dawn from him and shove him to the ground. I spit onto his corpse. The others rise shakily to their feet and walk over to me. I realise that its time for an epic one liner.

"You talk too much." I say imagining a loud guitar riff playing with the word 'YEEEEAAAAH' being yelled. Everybody sighs. "Oh shut up guys it was awesome and you all know it."

"Can we just go back to Beacon now?" Weiss asks.

"Not yet." Dunkel says walking over to Tzegnan;s body he reaches down into the huge bloody gouges that used to be his centre mass and pulls out a strange green crystal. We all look on in disgust. "I needed proof of death." He says as way of explanation. The six of us leave the compound chatting away happily... which is rather odd seeing as we just killed like two hundred odd people, but the police in this town suck so its not there's anything to worry about.

AN: Okay then so first this chapter takes ages to write, then when I have about 500 words left to do my laptops decides "hey you know whats fun, being a dick." and corrupts the bloody file so I have spent the last two nights toiling away at a revised (and in my opinion better than the first.) version of the chapter for you. And I made a couple character profiles to bridge the gap. Anyway I don't have anything else to say other than if your interesting in making a cover art for this story I will give you my eternal love and gratitude and sexual favours. And please drop a review, reading feedback makes me tingle a little inside.


	16. Enter the Fight of Food

"You know I really cannot wait until one of them hits you in the eye." I say to Yang. The four of us that's Yang, Weiss, Blake and I are sat in the cafeteria. With team JNPR sat on the table parallel to us. Yang is catching some weird spherical shaped food that I don't have the balls to try, in her mouth that Nora has been pinging at her with a spoon. She smirks at me. "Just because your too scared to try it."

"Uh yes I am, I like not choking on weird stuff that someone has decided to shoot at me." I say back quickly, being the master of comebacks that I am. I notice Blake looking at a large notebook filled with some pretty impressive drawings and notes. Yang follows me gaze and scoots up besides her.

"What are you doing?" She chirps.

"Nothing." Blake replies closing the book. "Just going over some notes from last semester."

+Bullshit.+

-Agreed. And I still have no idea what a semester is. Still haven't gotten the balls to swallow my pride and ask someone.-

"Lame." Yang says turning away from Blake and catching another whatever the fuck it is that Nora is pinging at her.

"Hey Nora the hell are those things anyway?" I ask Nora and she shrugs.

"I don't know, but they fly really well." I sigh and return my attention to my food... for approximately half a second before the biggest ring binder ever conceived is dropped in front of my face. I am not ashamed to admit that it surprised me so much I jumped a little in my seat and made a noise that could probably be accurately compared to some noise a six year old girl might make. I look up to see Ruby standing over us triumphantly.

"Sisters." She says gesturing at Yang. "Friends." She waves to Blake and I. "Weiss." She makes a dismissive gesture in Weiss' direction.

"Hey." Said person says in response, making me laugh a little.

"Four score and seven minutes ago."

-Is score even a unit of time?-

+Yeah, but a score is twenty years, so its probably safe to assume she doesn't have a clue what shes talking about.+ Unaware of mine and Ash's conversation Ruby continues her speech.

"I had a dream..."

"This ought to be good." Yang says catching another of Nora's projectiles. Ruby shoots a glare at her quickly and keeps on talking.

" A dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had EVER!" She finishes with a near shriek of excitement. I clap slowly.

"Such a noble dream, nearly brought a tear to my eye." I say grinning. Not noticing my sarcastic tone, Ruby sticks her hand up for a high five. But being the bastard I am I just look at her not moving until she puts it down. I smirk.

"Wait a moment, did you steal my binder?" Weiss asks looking shocked. Ruby sticks up peace signs on both hands.

"I am not a crook."

-Wait a sec, the peace sign was originally a V for victory sign and it eventually became all peace and shit right.-

+Yeah where are you going with this.+

-Well it comes from Earth, we are on Remnant, why the hell do they use the same sign language as us.-

+Don't question it just go with it.+ Our of the corner of my eye I notice one of those rare moments when Blake actually takes interest in what is being said.

"What are you talking about." She asks.

" I am talking about kicking this semester of with a bang!" Ruby replies dramatically pointing at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters of with a Yang!" Says a certain blonde, with a knack for bloody awful jokes. +I want to hurt her.+ Everyone else seems to have similar ideas, either face palming or blankly staring. "Eh?" Eh?" She grunts trying to get some sort of jovial reaction from anyone. Groans are heard around the room and an apple passes very close to my head before colliding with Yang's face. She growls a little bit in annoyance, when she sees me laughing.

"It may not have been one of those little weird things, but damn it was just as satisfying to watch." To add to her annoyance I pick up the apple from the table and take a bite from it. "Huh, it actually isn't that bad." Her look grows more irritated as I refuse to stop grinning at her, being the massive twat I am. She picks up another apple from the table and lobs it at me, but I duck and it sails over my head before hitting some poor sod who I haven't bothered to talk to. Ruby shakes her head at mine and Yang's antics before continuing her inspiring speech.

"Look guys, its been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving."

-You would have thought that It wouldn't take them that long to cart over a bunch of tossers on boats and awesome VTOL, things.-

+Nothing makes sense here, I thought you had accepted that already?+

-I have. Still though.-

"And the tournament at the end of the year our second semester's going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I have scheduled a series of wonderful events for us today!" Ruby finishes her voice growing in pitch towards the end.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss says, as another apple passes by me, which Yang catches and throws back, this time at team JNPR.

"Be proud, whatever she has in store can't outweigh the rarity of her actually planning something. So Blake what's your thoughts on this?" I ask Blake seeing her looking very... Well very I don't know, just normal Blake I suppose.

"I don't know Xero, I think I may sit this one out." She says, and I grin.

"Aha, called it. Its official, Lord Xero of Fartusipina can predict the future."

"Fartusi-what?"

"Fuck knows, I just strung together random letters I have no idea what I said."

"Well I think that, sit out or not, however we spend today we should do it as a team." Weiss says standing up with her hand on her chest in a dramatic inspiring gesture, that was ruined somewhat by the pie that promptly smacked her in the face. Now as you might think, Weiss is not keen on taking pies to the face, who would have guessed? Now because of this, she threw some things back at the person who had dared to make such a slight upon her visage. That person was Nora. Nora of course Is fucking bat-shit crazy, so when she gets hit, she retaliates and everyone gets hit. This trend continued until almost everyone except our two tables had ran out of the cafeteria in terror. This somehow resulted and I would like to stress I have not a clue how, in Nora at the top of a tower of tables with the rest of JNPR surrounding her. Screaming about being queen of the castle, and with team RWBYX on the other side of the room, rallying to Ruby's battle cry of. " Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" She yelled all this while squeezing milk cartons, making for a rather amusing sight. When she finishes her battle cry, We all jump up and yell "YEAH!" Although I only did it because the others did and you know team spirit and all that.

"Off with their heads!" Nora yells jumping from her tower and grabbing some melons.

"Fuck this guys your on your own." I say phasing to the roof rafters to watch the fight. +Coward.+

-Hell yeah I'm a coward, just look at that shit. Killing people I can do fine... And I just realised how fucked up that sounded. But hardcore food fights with people that can defy physics just by existing. No thanks.-

Team JNPR all decided to follow Nora's lead and soon the entire room was filled with a hail of melons, god that sounds weird to say. Yang runs towards a pair of turkeys (cooked ones don't worry.) and starts using them as boxing gloves to smash each one of the melons to come near her. Blake following Yang's sterling example, picks up two long sticks of bread and jumps over her smacking melons and destroying them. -I am never eating the bread here.-

+Are they even edible? How are they that strong? They must be stale.+ Moving on from the disturbing state of the bread at this school I look back at the fight, to see Yang throwing her turkey boxing gloves, hitting Jaune in the face and then in the chest sending him flying backwards. Blake moves ahead of Yang as Pyrrha charges with another one of those stale bread sticks, locking against Blake's two in a perfect example of why you should always check the sell by date on your food. Pyrrha breaks away from the lock swing horizontally between Blake's bread stick, Blake leaps over her attack and indeed her landing behind Pyrrha and engaging in an athletic display of bread swordsmanship. Even going so far as to jump into the air and throw a piece of bread at Pyrrha which of course she dodged. Before countering with a charge knocking Blake to the back of the room... Its a pretty massive room I might add. She then goes and picks up another bread stick and hurls it like a javelin, it is then promptly punched in half by Yang who is standing on a bench. She then kicks another bread stick before getting hit by one thrown by Ren. As she falls backwards Ruby soars over her head riding a dinner tray, and uses it to surf on the along the bench.( No really I shit you not. This actually happened.) Ruby then flings herself into a backflip picking up the tray and using it to deflect a stick of bread thrown by Pyrrha back at her. This forces Pyrrha to leap back to the end of the table to avoid it. After that impressive display of fuck knows what to call it she spun around in the air sliding the tray back under her feet and continuing her surfing across the table. When she reaches the end she flicks the tray up and uses her momentum to propel herself into Pyrrha knocking back into the large stack of tables and jumping backwards and regrouping with Weiss to counter the incoming charge of Ren and Nora.

Weiss holds a ketchup bottle in a way reminiscent of how she would hold Myrtanaster, as Ruby leaps out of her she charges forward and squirts the contents of the entire bottle onto the floor in front of her. Stopping Ren's charge in its tracks by making him slip and slide into a bunch of tables making a rather large mess. Nora sprints after him, leaping over a table that had been sent careening towards her and grabbing onto a flagpole set into the wall spinning around it, breaking it out of its slot in the wall. As she drops to the ground she uses the pole to skewer a melon creating for herself a formidable club. Spinning it about her head and bringing it down at Weiss, Ruby however jumps in front of it taking the blow and pinging backwards across the room. Weiss cartwheels across the floor and picks up a sword fish, attempting to use it like she would a rapier. She Jabs at Nora who uses her club to knock away every strike before finishing with an almighty swing, the impact causing Weiss to smash into a pillar cracking it and falling, Ruby leaping into the air to catch her and landing. As the pillar collapses behind Ruby she cradles Weiss in her arms with a cry of "WEISS WEISS, DON'T LEAVE ME, NOOOOO."

-But she is perfectly fine.-

+She's being dramatic. Why haven't you gone and helped them yet anyway? Your supposed to be the teams co leader.+

-Because I have no intention of being murdered by a crazy chick with a fucking melon hammer.-

+That... Is pretty reasonable actually.+ I turn my attention back to the frankly insane spectacle below me, just In time to see Ren block a kick from Yang, with what I think is a stick of fucking celery. I have been kicked by Yang when we spar together. That celery is inedible, if you had tried to eat it, you would have died. She seems to realise that she isn't going to get through the super celery and so quickly half steps back and kicks with her other foot forcing him to go onto the defensive while she lashes out with a new pair of turkey gloves. She uppercuts him in the face flinging him into the air, and in an impressive display of fuck you physics he corrects his position and throws his sticks of celery at her. While still in the air... because fuck physics. Yang dodges the attack and in another act that would have Isaac Newton turning in his grave, jumps up and punches him straight down into a table, breaking it in half, probably along with Ren's pride. But wait there's more! Not a second after Yang's feet had found purchase on the ground once more, she is narrowly missed by Nora and her melon hammer. Nora realising her mistake at charging in, starts to prance back and forth swinging rapidly with wide and small arcs forcing Yang into the defence, before blocking one of her punches, and pounding her with the hammer. I watch as Yang sails through the air and wince as she smashes through the ceiling.

-Ouch, that looked painful.- I notice Blake standing beneath Yang's exit, and noticing she will probably be crushed soon decide intervention may be needed. I phase down beside her and push her away, she recovers into a cartwheel, and I phase back up to my spot in the rafters before I get crushed myself. Looking up at me she nods in thanks before turning her attention back to the fight. She rolls forward quickly grabbing a bunch of sausages all linked together, like a paper-clip chain. I don't know what they call it with sausages so its getting called a sausage chain, deal with it. She makes a few over complicated pretty cool, but needless flourishes with the chain, before using it to slam Nora into a vending machine, smashing it open in the process. Now you think, ouch she is definitely out of it now. Well nope, Nora can turn anything into a weapon. She slowly gets back to her feet picking up a can of some soda and throwing it at Blake. It impacts and explodes into a purple cloud of sugary goodness, with Black doing backwards cartwheel type things to avoid it. Nora responds to this by hurling a few more cans, which due to her poor aim proves to be ineffective against Blake's agility. So of course Pyrrha having recovered from her earlier defeat decides that the cans do still offer a viable method of attack though and kneels down, slamming her palm onto the floor. All of the cans around her (A pretty fucking huge amount in case you were wondering.) Slowly start to vibrate and rise off the ground. She points her arm forward and they speed towards Blake hitting her all over and sending her smacking into the wall before slipping slowly down. -Fuck me, I never want to get on her bad side. Bloody polarity.-

+That did seem a little excessive.+

-A little! It was as excessive as you can get.-

Ruby it would seem, agrees with my assessment as she kneels down herself and sprints forward at speeds that make Usain Bolt look like a fucking tortoise. She moves so fast that all of the objects littering the floor are swept up besides her as she becomes a red blur. As she passes the members of team JNPR they too are caught in the huge gust of air behind her, just before she hits the wall she spins round and grinds to a halt skidding along the floor slightly as the air she generated almost destroys the wall. She leaps out of the wall moments before team JNPR slam into the wall along with every single thing in the room that wasn't tied down.

"I love these guys!" Sun's voice echoes through the room, he having apparently entered at some point, along with some guy in jeans and a red hoodie. Hoodie guy turns and gives him a glare not happy at being covered in all of the mess made by the fight.

I phase down to stand with my team looking at the door behind Sun and Neptune I think his name was. Sure enough it bursts open and Goodbitch herself walks in, looking royally pissed off. She waves her riding crop and with a glow of energy every table starts to float and within twenty seconds the room is looking perfect again.

"Children please. Do not play with your food." She says, pushing her glasses up just to look extra stern. Safe in the knowledge that Ozpin will be along soon to bail us out of any trouble I decide to have a bit of fun.

"Miss I know what this looks like, but it was totally Team CRDL they just went crazy and started just trying to destroy everything. They managed to get away just before you came in. If you hurry you may still be able to catch them." You'll be pleased to know I almost kept a straight face throughout that. But alas not quite. She fixes a glare on me as we all sit down at the newly repaired tables. That is before I look up and realise Yang is about to impact the ground at Mach three. "Two secs" I say before phasing up into the air catching her and phasing back onto the ground and dropping her unceremoniously. All nine of us start to laugh at all ridiculous the situation is. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Ozpin walk up behind Goodbitch and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go." He tells her and she sighs.

"They are supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be. But right now they are still children. So why not let them play the part." He starts to walk towards the door. "After all it isn't a role they will have forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Holy tits did this one take ages to write. Not only did I lose bits and pieces of the chapter constantly due to corruption, but I rewrote the damn thing I don't know how many times because I wasn't satisfied with how it turned out. Ah well. I expect you all to give me lots of hot sweaty reviews for this one in reward for me actually making it.<p> 


End file.
